Banalhan
by idm.o
Summary: Jest rok 9:44. Mahariel z Fereldenu, chcąc uchronić świat przed wojną z qunari, kradnie Księgę Kosluna. Schwytany przez Ben'Hassrath staje przed obliczem Arishoka (byłego Stena), swojego dawnego przyjaciela. Skazany, otrzymuje nieoczekiwaną pomoc potężnego sprzymierzeńca - materii zrodzonej z Plagi. Jej obecność uruchamia serię niefortunnych zdarzeń.
1. Chapter 1

BANALHAN1

…..

Uwagi wstępne:

Tekst zawiera przypisy.

Kodeks na początku każdego rozdziału opisuje przypadkowy fakt z przedstawianego w fanficku stanu świata Dragon Age.

(Mój) Mahariel jest głuchy i niemy od urodzenia. Taki headcanon.

…..

KODEKS

 _W roku smoka 9:31 splugawiony, starożytny bóg Urthemiel został zgładzony przez szarego strażnika Loghaina Mac'Tira. Generał, zdrajca i bohater oddał życie. Poległ w politycznej grze._

 _Poprzez małżeństwo z rezydującą królową Anorą oraz prawo dyktowane świadectwem krwi na tronie Fereldenu zasiadł bękart króla Marica, Alistair Theirin._

…..

ROZDZIAŁ 1

 _Shok ebasit hissra. Meraad astaarit, meraad iturasit, aban aqun. Maraas shokra. Anaan esam Qun.2_

(tłum. Niepewność to iluzja. Fala wznosi się i opada, a morze pozostaje niezmienione. Wróg nie istnieje. Zwycięstwo jest w Qun.)

…..

 _Seheron, Issala-kas3, rok 9:44_

Niebo pociemniało dużo wcześniej niż zwykle. Południowy wiatr znad morza zwiastował sztorm. Targał ciężkie płaszcze jurt, sypał suchym piaskiem w oczy, zrywał liście i owoce nielicznych drzew i krzewów. Mieszkańcy wojskowej osady pustynnego Issala-kas, wojownicy Antaam4, dostojne Tamassran5, członkowie cechu Arigeny6 w spokoju przygotowywali się na nadchodzącą zmianę pogody, rozbierali namioty, okrywali stanowiska. Arishok7 nakazał otworzyć wszystkie wrota twierdzy Kas, udostępnić potrzebne schronienie. Ani namioty, ani jurty, ani nawet drewniane chaty nie mogły zapewnić bezpieczeństwa mieszkańcom. Nie w Issala-kas, nie w czasie sztormu, nie tak blisko morza.

\- Ostatni okręt z Par Vollen zawinął do portu - brzmiał raport. Magazyny opróżniono. Ładunki zabezpieczono.

Gdy nastała burza, mieszkańcy Issala-kas zasiedli w wielkiej sali jadalnej. Biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, wieczerzę podano wcześniej niż zwykle. Arishok zajął stół wraz z wojownikami Beresaad8, tymi samymi, którzy przed chwilą, uciekając przed sztormem zawitali do osady - dzień przed spodziewanym przybyciem. Powracające wraz z nimi Tamassran rozgłosiły wieści o zmianie, jaka zaszła w stolicy. Mówiło się, iż wojna z Imperium, choć nieunikniona, musiała na czas jakiś zostać zawieszona. Przygotowywany potężny atak mógł być przeprowadzony z sukcesem jedynie wówczas, gdy serce, dusza i ciało Qun stały zjednoczone wspólnym sukcesem - odzyskaniem Księgi Kosluna9. Relikwia zapewniała wolę i siłę do działania. Była jednocześnie początkiem i końcem, pierwszą i ostatnią prawdą. Wiecznie trwającym źródłem. Symbolem, regułą i myślą scalającą naród w potężny twór; jeden byt.

\- Przykro mi, że nie mamy dla was dobrych wieści - mówił prędko Kathaban10, kapitan Vatny11, admirał floty. Długie, szare włosy wpadły mu do gęstej zupy, dla bogatego koloru doprawianej krwawym lotosem. Był tak głodny, że nawet nie uniósł oczu znad jadła, gdy Arishok zasiadł na ławie obok. Sten z Beresaad, siedzący nieopodal, bez ceremonii przejmując obowiązek Kathabana odchrząknął wymownie, odłożył kufel z miodem, otarł twarz.

\- Kilka dni po zakończonym Salaash12, do Qunandar13 dotarł Salit14 z wiadomością dla Salasari15 - zaczął Sten. Arishok pochylił się w jego kierunku. Kathaban nie zważając na powagę i istotę raportowanych wiadomości przywołał do siebie krasnoludkę rozlewającą słodkie wino. Kobieta z radosnym uśmiechem zbliżyła się w jego kierunku. - Ben'Hassrath16 opanowali gród Arsum17, spacyfikowali lokatorów. Szybko jednak pokazało się, że nie tylko Qun udało się ustalić miejsce ukrycia Księgi. Najemnicy ubiegli naszych. Skradli relikwię. Mieszkańcy grodu dopomogli im w ucieczce. Ashkaari18 do zmroku szukali zbiegów na wyspie, ale bez skutku.

Kathaban beztrosko gawędząc z rumianą kobietą, umoczył pajdę razowego chleba w zawiesinie zupy pozostałej na ściankach talerza, odgryzł spory kawał mięsa z udźca qalaba19, popił czerwonym winem. Spoglądając bokiem na Arishoka, uniósł brwi, otarł twarz rękawem. Arishok z wyrazem niecierpliwej powagi na obliczu ignorował obecność admirała. Negacja niedostatecznej dyscypliny i kontroli prymitywnych odruchów wygrywała z troską o Qun. Wszak Beresaad przynosili trwożliwe wieści.

\- Najemnicy wroga opuścili Arsum podziemnymi korytarzami. Ben'Hassrath po krótkim rozmówieniu się z bas20 zamieszkującymi gród weszli w posiadanie odpowiedniej wiedzy, w tym również planów całego budynku. Działali szybko. Choć nie było czasu na pościg, Ben'Hassrath niemal odcięli złodziejom drogę ucieczki. Saarebaas uruchomili stare pułapki blokujące podziemną bramę. Niestety, jednemu ze zbiegów udało się odnaleźć mechanizm ręczny. Najemnik został rażony prądem, ale brama stała otwarta. Jego poplecznicy uciekli zabierając Księgę. - Sten uniósł kufel miodu, podlał gardło. Arishok marszcząc w skupieniu brew przymusił ciało do posłuszeństwa. Tylko jedno słowo przychodziło na myśl. Klęska. Olbrzymia strata. Budząca gorący gniew. Emocje, które Arishok nauczył się w ciszy palić na popiół. Niepohamowana, wściekła agresja była niegodna nie tylko Qun, ale każdego istnienia, które charakteryzował rozsądek. Jedynie wiara była jak ogień. Duch winien wspierać i kontrolować ciało.

Należało ustalić dokładną tożsamość bas, którzy dokonali zbrodni na Qun.

\- Kim byli napastnicy? - zapytał Arishok.

\- Dokładnie nie wiemy. Ben'Hassrath przypuszczają, że mogła nimi dowodzić kobieta z Rivanu21, przyjaciółka Króla Fereldenu, Isabela. Tak świadczą przekazy ustne i opisy bas z Arsum - tłumaczył Sten. Kathaban dopił resztę wina wprost z pozostawionego przez krasnoludkę dzbana. - Pojmanego złodzieja, Dalijczyka z pochodzenia, tego który otworzył ostatnią bramę, pytano dla kogo pracuje. Więzień zaprzecza jakoby działał na zlecenie Imperium. Przedstawiana przez niego wersja przyczyn przejęcia Księgi jest według Tamassran niewiarygodna. Ustalenie dalszych informacji okazało się kłopotliwe ... - Sten przerwał, ostrożnie spojrzał na wodza. - Tamassran z Qunandar orzekły, że elf stał się niemy i głuchy w wyniku porażenia prądem, stąd prawie w ogóle nie reaguje na pytania ... Nic nie słyszy i nie mówi …

\- ... dlatego wy uważacie, że to szary strażnik - Arishok skinąwszy głową dokończył urwaną myśl Stena. Rasaan22 raportowała o nowym bas w celach. Mówiła o przypuszczeniach Beresaad co do jego tożsamości. Arishok ufał swoim żołnierzom. Rzadko popełniali pochopne osądy. Jeśli mówili prawdę, Bahater Fereldenu stałby się bas. Sprawa zyskiwałaby wówczas szczególną wagę.

\- Sądzimy, że to Mahariel z Fereldenu - wyjaśnił Kathaban z powagą.

Oblicze wodza pozostawało twarde jak kamień. Admirał uderzył kilkukrotnie palcami o powierzchnię stołu. Sytuacja była nerwowa. Baresaad podejrzewali, iż zbrodniarz, którego pojmali Ben'Hassrath to szary strażnik. Ten sam, którego Arishok niegdyś uważał za godnego szacunku Antaam.

\- Ostatni raz widzieliśmy go ponad dekadę temu - kontynuował Kathaban. – Możemy się mylić – przerwał. – Ja mogę się mylić. Nie znałem go dobrze. Całkiem możliwe, że to Tamassran mają rację - admirał urwał raz jeszcze, uniósł wzrok, Arishok słuchał uważnie. – Ten bas, kimkolwiek jest, wygląda jak żebrak. Ma na ciele znamiona i rany podobne do tych, które noszą niewolnicy z Tevinteru. To faktycznie silnie wiąże złodziei Księgi z Magisterium23. Imperium jest w tej chwili wrogiem, który zyska najwięcej na posiadaniu Relikwii.

Arishok w skupieniu skinął głową.

\- Praca dla handlarzy niewolników24 nie pasuje ani do załogi z Rivanu, ani do szarej straży – rzekł. – W takich okolicznościach udział magistrów w kradzieży byłby wątpliwy. Nie tylko Imperium chce szkody Qun. Jest Inkwizycja, ludzie mgły25 …

\- Zgoda. Ale póki co Imperium jest najbliżej … - odezwał się Sten. – Geograficznie i historycznie. Pierwsza linia ataku i obrony.

Kathaban zwrócił się w jego stronę.

\- Myślałem, że nie zgadzasz się z teorią Tamassran.

Sten wzruszył ramionami.

\- Rozważam wszystkie możliwości. Jeśli mi wolno … - Sten spojrzał na Arishoka. Wódz skinął głową. – Nie widzieliście Mahariela wiele lat. To samo z Izabelą. Król Alistair był w Akhaaz jakieś sześć lat temu?26 To naprawdę dużo czasu na zmianę. Świat pogrąża się w chaosie. Nawet bohaterowie Fereldenu mogą okazać się niewystarczająco odporni na jego szkodliwe działanie. Można łatwo powiązać wersję Beresaad i Tamassran w jedną logiczną całość. Istnieje możliwość, że ten Mahariel, teraz już inny, może współpracować z Imperium. Qun nie zatrzyma podbój północy. Ferelden pozostaje celem Antaam w dalszej kolejności. Król musi zdawać sobie z tego sprawę. Może pomaga Imperium?

Kathaban mruknął w zamyśleniu. Arishok spojrzał w jego kierunku nie rzekłszy ani słowa.

\- Możliwe, że masz rację. Znam tylko jeden oczywisty sposób na ustalenie tożsamości więźnia i, choćby częściowe, rozwiązanie tej zagadki – stwierdził poważnie Kathaban. Uniósł wzrok na dowódcę. Przez moment przy stole panowała cisza. Słychać było jedynie gwar jadalni, rozlewane wino i śmiech.

\- Zdaję sobie sprawę z konieczności mojego obowiązku. Zebranie Rady zostanie niebawem rozpoczęte – rzekł ostatecznie Arishok. – Niezależnie jednak od rezultatów mojego spotkania z bas, wasze wieści komplikują wszelkie plany Qun i Antaam. To jest centrum problemu. Bez Relikwii morale armii jest niewystarczające do prowadzenia krucjaty. Z każdą chwilą nasze możliwości na jej odzyskanie maleją.

\- Wiem - odpowiedział z żalem Kathaban. - Przykro mi. Ufam, że rozmowa z więźniem rzuci jednak światło na sprawę. Ustalenie położenia Księgi nie leży w naszych obecnych możliwościach. Ustalenie tożsamości najemników może jednak okazać się nieoczekiwanie łatwym do wykonania zadaniem. Może poznamy motywację działania bas, którzy skradli Relikwię. Zobaczymy czy pozwoli nam to posunąć się naprzód.

\- Zgadzam się - Sten wyraził zrozumienie dla słów Kathabana.

Arishok trwał w skupieniu. Nie widział celu dalszej dyskusji. Czas naglił. Rada została zwołana, z pewnością Rasaan oczekuje już dowódcy w zachodnim skrzydle. Unosząc się z ławy, Arishok spojrzał raz jeszcze na admirała. Niegdyś walczyli razem o pokój na Seheronie. W innym życiu.

\- Próżno szukać jasnych przyczyn jakiejkolwiek aktywności bas, kadan27. Ich działania charakteryzuje impuls, emocje, które nie sposób równać z rozumem. Los Relikwi jest winą ignorancji z ich strony - stwierdził Arishok. – Ignorancji, której, jak się pokazało, coraz bardziej potrzeba mądrości Qun.

\- Zjadają jedynie własny ogon – rzekł posępnie Kathaban.

Arishok skinął głową. Następnie odwrócił się i oddalił się w kierunku drzwi prowadzących na zewnętrzny korytarz.

Na podwórcu szalał silny wiatr.

…..

Qun nie budowali lochów. W społeczeństwie, które cechowała nieustanna aktywność i pożytek nie było miejsca dla fizycznej martwoty. Więźniowie Qun nie spędzali swoich dni na powolnym gniciu w zapomnieniu. Pracowali w kopalniach. Magicznie pozbawieni własnej woli dożywali śmierci pracując wytrwale na rzecz narodu, który swoim występkiem niegdyś odrzucili.

W Issala-kas również nie było cel więziennych. O losie pojmanych jeńców i wszelkiego cechu zbrodniarzy decydowały Tamassran. Zwykle tacy bas byli trzymani z dala od Par Vollen oraz centrów osad na Seheronie. Niektóre obozy wojskowe stawiały nieopodal głównej twierdzy szeregi bunkrów używanych tak do przechowywania sprzętu i żywności, jak - okazyjnie - do przetrzymywania tych więźniów, którzy pomimo otrzymanych nauk Qun, odmawiali posłuszeństwa. Na podobne nieroztropne indywidua czekały kopalnie.

Złodzieja Relikwii umieszczono w samej twierdzy, w specjalnym pokoju, w zachodnim skrzydle, pozbawionym okien, wyposażonym we wzmacniane drzwi. Jaskinia, użytkowana w Issala-kas w celach przesłuchań i sądów nad bas znajdowała się w oddaleniu od osady. Ze względu na sztorm, pośpiech oraz powagę sytuacji Tamassran zdecydowały, iż najbezpieczniej będzie więźnia umieścić wewnątrz Kas. Ponowne przesłuchanie zaś odbędzie się, również wyjątkowo: za zamkniętymi drzwiami, w obecności Rasaan oraz na forum, w obecności rady.

Na zebraniu, które zwołano zaraz po wieczerzy, zarządzono natychmiastowe sprowadzenie więźnia.

\- Bas odmawia nam prawdy - mówiła stanowczo Talsaan28. Zajmowała pierwsze miejsce po prawej stronie prostokątnego, ciężkiego stołu w mniejszej sali narad i osądów. Kith, wojownik Antaam, spoglądał przez okno, czekał, słuchał rozmów z uwagą. Arishok zasiadał u szczytu stołu, w wysokim, drewnianym fotelu. Oblicze miał surowe i zasępione. Młoda Rassan, ubrana w fantazyjny fiolet, przysiadłszy z boku, wnikliwie studiowała oficjalny raport Beresaad w sprawie transportu więźnia z Qunandar - Bas łże, mówiąc, iż nie kontaktował się z Magisterium. Imperium niejednokrotnie próbowało, do niedawna bezskutecznie, przejąć Relikwię. Musimy działać natychmiast. Bas musi uznać swoją zbrodnię. Wyjawić gdzie wróg ukrył Księgę. Nie wolno nam zwlekać. Sytuacja jest dramatyczna. Zbyt wiele jest do stracenia.

\- Zgadzam się. Należy działać. Po to tu jesteśmy - zaczął rzeczowo Arishok - Skąd jednak pewność, że pojmany bas pracował na polecenie Magisterium?

Kapłanka uniosła w jego kierunku rozogniony wzrok.

\- Fakty świadczą o rzeczywistości. Imperium stanowi problem. Oczywiste, iż wiedząc o naszej sile, usiłują osłabić skuteczność Antaam odbierając nam wiarę. Znaczenie Relikwii jest powszechnie znane również poza Qun. Magistrowie doskonale wiedzą, że utrata Księgi będzie dla Qun potężnym ciosem. Wszak teraz właśnie poruszamy się na oślep. Skradziono nam tożsamość.

\- Również zgoda. Wszystko to jednak, to tylko nasze domysły - wtrąciła nieoczekiwanie Rasaan. Odłożyła zapisany glejt. - Potrzeba dowodów - Spojrzenia zebranych w jednej chwili skierowały się w jej stronę. Twarz starszej kapłanki na krótki moment zmieniła się w obraz głębokiej dezaprobaty. Rasaan spuściła w pokorze wzrok. Kontynuowała przerwaną myśl - Odbyłam krótkie spotkanie z więźniem. Jedyne w pełni wiarygodne informacje, jakie oferuje, faktycznie kładą podejrzenia na Imperium. Powód dokonanej zbrodni przedstawiany przez bas jest jednakże równie prawdopodobny jak orzeczenie Qun. To jednak pod warunkiem, że Beresaad i Kathaban mają rację co do prawdziwej tożsamości bas. Zdaniem Ben'Hassrath współpraca z Imperium, lub jakimkolwiek innym politycznym zgrupowaniem, nie mieści się w ogólnym profilu charakterologicznym szarej straży.

\- Szarej straży?! - oburzyła się Talsaan. – Nie mieści się? Przecież współpracowali z Inkwizycją! Stanowią jedynie zepsute, stare narzędzie w rękach bas, którzy wytaczając im nowy cel wybudzają z niebytu. Każdy miecz służy wiernie, jeśli używany w bitwie. Szara straż służy południowi. Wszak tam stoją ich warownie. Na tronie Fereldenu zasiada jeden z nich. Nie są tak apolityczni jak głosi ich doktryna.

\- Cóż, a jednak ... Orlais i Ferelden nadal traktują Imperium chłodno. Jak potencjalne zagrożenie. Nie zawiązali paktu. Zbyt wiele ich dzieli. Dlatego nie sądzę, by ...

\- Qun to realne zagrożenie! - starsza kapłanka zdenerwowała się ostatecznie. Przerwała wywód Rasaan gestem uniesionej dłoni. - Dużo potężniejsze, niż Imperium! Stoimy w obliczu genezy wielkiej wojny. Wojny, w której, z korzyścią dla porządku praw i bezpieczeństwa ludu, triumf osiągnąć może jedynie Qun. Południe doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że upadek Tevinteru otworzy nam drzwi na pozostałe obszary kontynentu. Nie odniosą zwycięstwa. Będą się jednak bronić. Kradzież Księgi to próba odwrócenia naszej uwagi, próba zabicia ducha walki w Antaam. Próba takiej właśnie obrony.

Rasaan zamilkła. Obawiała się ponownie oponować. Nie chciała sprowadzić na siebie gniewu starszej towarzyszki. Ciszę przerwał dowódca.

\- Nieudana misja Ben'Hassrath w Arsum unieruchamia Qun. Czasowo. Rola Imperium w sprawie wydaje się potencjalnie możliwym rozwiązaniem. Nie można jednak wykluczyć innych ewentualności. Choćby najmniej prawdopodobnych. Za kradzieżą Relikwii może stać również trzecia siła na wyspie, ludzie mgły - ciężki, lecz spokojny ton głosu Arishoka, rozsądek zawarty w wątpiących słowach, kamienne spojrzenie w jednej chwili ostudziły rozgorzałą uniesieniem kapłanki atmosferę. Kobieta zamilkła przyjmując prawdę słów dowódcy. Ostatecznie, decyzje mające wpływ na przebieg walk zbrojnych, decyzje dotyczące samego Seheronu, podejmował Arishok. Na wyspie pozostającej w odwiecznym stanie wojny, ziemi doświadczanej śmiercią, rozdartej na części, władza po stronie Qun należała do Antaam. Tu Tamassran darzyły wojowników Qun szczególnym szacunkiem.

\- Ludzie mgły - skinęła głową Rasaan. - Imperium. Inkwizycja. Nawet Ferelden i Orlais. Qun ma wrogów. Jako wspólnota rady musimy podjąć ważną i trudną decyzję. Wykorzystajmy po temu nasze doświadczenie. Udostępniono nam źródło niezbędnych informacji – bas. On jednak głosi jedynie swoją prawdę. Naszym zadaniem jest ocenić, czy Qun wolno w taką prawdę uwierzyć - Rasaan uniosła wzrok na Arishoka, na Talsaan, wstała z krzesła, przeszła w stronę drzwi. Nastał moment, by pozwolić pojmanemu bas wyłożyć swoją wersję wydarzeń. Zarówno argumenty starszej kapłanki, Arishoka jak i wersja przedstawiana przez więźnia nosiły znamiona prawdy. Droga do odkrycia celowości działań bas wiodła jednak jednym szlakiem. Niewłaściwa decyzja mogła przynieść brzemienne skutki.

\- Wprowadzić bas! – wygrzmiał rozkaz Rasaan. Jej poważny głos odbił się echem od ścian wspierających wysoki sufit. Kith opuścił salę.

Więzień istotnie był elfem. Chudym jak trup. Ostre, ciemne uszy wystawały spod długich, brudnych włosów. Kith prowadził więźnia przodem. Krótki łańcuch kajdan łączący stopy i dłonie bas blokował ruchy (dla niemego był jak knebel), sprawiał, iż nienaturalnie skurczony w sobie elf przypominał zwierzę zakleszczone w pułapce.

\- Uwolnijcie bas - rozkazała Rassan, gdy Kith podprowadził go w pobliże stołu Rady. Wojownik uczynił według polecenia.

Więzień roztarł poranione nadgarstki, rozejrzał się w pomieszczeniu. Płomienie świec rozjaśniły jego twarz, oczy - czarne jak węgiel. Stare dalijskie Valaslin29, od wielu lat niezadbane, dodatkowo przykryte teraz warstwą brudu i krwi, było niemal zupełnie niewidoczne.

Elf wyraźnie wstrzymał oddech, gdy jego uwagę przykuł najważniejszy szczegół nowej sytuacji. Fizis znajomej postaci. Przyjaciela. _Kadan._ Po drugiej stronie. Niewłaściwej stronie. W jego pobladłym, dotkniętym chorobą obliczu obudziło się niespokojne życie. Sprzeczne emocje mieszały radość z żałobą.

\- Kathaban miał rację - więzień wyczytał z ust Arishoka. Ukształtowana twardą sprawiedliwością Qun twarz dowódcy pozostawała beznamiętna. - Bas jest szarym strażnikiem.

\- Maharielem z Fereldenu? - dopytywała Rassan. Arishok z powagą skinął głową. Rassan uczyniła znak ręką, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę bas.

\- A zatem prawda jest po stronie Qun, szary strażniku. Poznaliśmy twój sekret – stwierdziła z drwiącym uśmiechem na ustach. - Zastanawia mnie, czy doprawdy pojmujesz ogrom występku, jakiego się dopuściłeś?

Elf, jakby wybudzając się ze snu, potrząsną lekko głową. Wzrok utkwił w powierzchni drewnianego stołu. Znajdował się wśród dowództwa wrogiej mu nacji. Tam, gdzie przeszłość nie miała znaczenia. Uczucia i emocje więźnia nie były dla Qun nośnikiem prawdy.

Elf podniósł wzrok. Jego twarz otworzyła się w pozornie szczerym uśmiechu. Językiem znaków przekazał zebranym 'A więc, chwała prawdzie'.

\- Atash talan – Arishok wyartykułował dla qunari słowa elfa. Jako jedyny z zebranych potrafił rozpoznawać znaczenie dalijskiego języka gestów. Jedyny ślad po tym, że pamiętał. Rok piątej plagi. Szarą Straż. Dalijczyka z Fereldenu. _Kadan._ Bas! Elf unikał wzroku Arishoka.

\- Wyjaśnij - Rasaan znów uniosła dłoń, zwracając na siebie uwagę. Mahariel spojrzał w jej stronę. Nie było sensu stawać teraz w opozycji. Jeśli prawda o jego pochodzeniu została ujawniona, jeśli Arishok już skazał go na niebyt, pozbawił znaczenia, jego los ostatecznie został przesądzony. Qun widziało w nim zdrajcę. Mahariela, który znając zasady Kosluna, pozostając przyjacielem Arishoka, jawnie wystąpił przeciw Qun. Prawda i szlachetne intencje były niewiarygodne w obliczu zdrady. Każde słowo może zostać przez Tamassran zinterpretowane dowolnie. Nie uwierzą w zapewnienia odstępcy. - Kto zlecił wam kradzież Relikwii? Dla kogo pracowaliście? Dla Imperium? - Rasaan urwała. - Ludzi mgły? – pytała. - Venetori30? Tal-Vashot31? Inkwizycji?

Mahariel uśmiechnął się słabo. Jego brudne dłonie nakreśliły w przestrzeni słowa. Spokojne i zdecydowane.

\- Strażnik twierdzi, że nie działał z powodów politycznych. Kierowała nim troska o lud - tłumaczył zgodnie z prawdą Arishok. Obecne kobiety qunari spojrzały w jego kierunku. Nic nie rzekły. Dokładnie te same zeznania, te same informacje wczytały już z raportów Ben'Hassrath. Mahariel, jeszcze w Arsum, pisemnie przekazał Qun swoje zeznania - W jaki sposób, w twoim mniemaniu, Księga Kosluna zagrażała mieszkańcom kontynentu? - zapytał Arishok.

Mahariel przełknął. Pytanie, zadane wprost wymagało odpowiedzi. _Arishok, nie Sten. Bas, nie Kadan._ Koniec był nieunikniony. Prawda była jedna … ale Qun wiązało ją z Imperium …

'Zamierzaliście przeprowadzić rewolucję, podczas gdy powinniście się jednoczyć' Mahariel zaczął ciężko, powoli, jakby nie widząc sensu. Podobne w znaczeniu słowa stały w raportach. Wniosek Qun zawsze, każdorazowo był jednakowy. 'Wasz wspólny wróg rośnie w siłę' kontynuował Mahariel. 'Zagraża wam. Próbowaliście go pokonać. Nie udało się. Zniknął. Odwróciliście wzrok i zobaczyliście złego wilka tam, gdzie go nie było. W Imperium.'

\- Wilk? Wszak to oczywiste! - starsza kapłanka zdenerwowała się słysząc z ust Arishoka tłumaczone słowa. – Fen'Harel to Imperium. Narośl na zdrowym rozsądku. Rozpasanie i brak dyscypliny. Chaos! Jesteś Dalijczykiem. Oto jest połączenie! Bas jest agentem maga, który działa na rzecz Venetori i Magisterium.

'Moje działania to moja inicjatywa' twarz Mahariela pojaśniała w gniewie. Dość miał fałszywych oskarżeń. Ruch dłoni stał się szybki, ostry i niecierpliwy. Arishok, zasępiony, zwrócił twarz w jego stronę. 'Pomogłem skraść Księgę Kosluna, aby uniemożliwić atak Qun na lud, który nie chce walczyć. Przede wszystkim jednak, kradzież Księgi była próbą powstrzymania Qun przed marnowaniem sił w niewłaściwej wojnie. Gdybym przyszedł i otwarcie poprosił Antaam o zaniechanie realizacji ataku na kontynent, nic bym nie osiągnął. Fen'Harel nie dba o Imperium, Magisterium, ani chędożonych Vintów. On ogóle nie dba o Thedas. Jest ponad wasze święte wojny. Rozpoczynając konflikt w Tevinterze osłabiacie Qun kierując siły w niewłaściwym kierunku, osłabiacie kontynent …'

Starsza kapłanka uniosła się z ławy. Z płonącym obliczem zwróciła się w stronę więźnia. Otwarta dłoń uderzyła w stół.

\- Wyjaśnij skąd wiesz o planowanym ataku!

 _Delltash32_

Mahariel uniósł wzrok w jej kierunku. Jak w poprzednich przypadkach, jak na przesłuchaniach w Arsum, koniec końców całość prawdy Mahariela, pozostając wątpliwą, napotykała dodatkową ścianę. Pytanie bez odpowiedzi. Pytanie o źródło informacji. _Skąd pochodzi wiedza, którą dysponujesz?_ Wyjaśnienie byłoby równie niewiarygodne dla Qun jak sama informacja. Tłumaczenia i wszelkie rozmowy były zatem próżne. Złość była próżna. Strażnik uśmiechnął się smutno, pokręcił głową. 'Nie mogę powiedzieć' przekazał krótko.

Materiał sukni kapłanki poderwał się nagle niczym stado spłoszonych ptaków. Kobieta twardo stąpając podeszła do przesłuchiwanego. Jej masywna dłoń zacisnęła się ciężko na karku więźnia. Mahariel pochylił głowę. Grymas zaskoczenia, tłumionego sprzeciwu, odrazy i wstydu powodowanego własną, wymuszoną uległością skryła zasłona włosów. Kapłanka potrząsnęła ciałem bas ze złością, elf uniósł rozgniewany wzrok, twarz otwartą jak księga. Wezwany, stanął do nierównej walki.

\- Czy tak bardzo pragniesz qamek33? - groziła kobieta. - A może chcesz aby raz jeszcze przeprowadzono przesłuchanie? Nie dość ci bólu i krwi? Basalit-an34. Teraz basra. Czy nie rozumiesz do czego doprowadziłeś? Venetori i Magistrowie, całe Imperium współpracuje z Wilkiem! Qun ocalą kontynent. Zniszczą wroga i jego popleczników. Nic nie wiesz! Jeśli istotnie wierzysz w te strzępy prawdy, której udzieliłeś, możesz i musisz dostrzec rację moich słów.

Talsaan z odrazą wypuściła ciało więźnia z uścisku. Uparta i fanatyczna. Jak oni wszyscy. Jak Arishok.

Mahariel raz jeszcze podniósł twarz i dłonie. Nie potrafił kontrolować emocji jak Qun. Jeśli i tak miał umrzeć, niech wiadome będzie, że pozostał wierny sprawie, w którą uwierzył … blisko piętnaście lat temu.

'Nie mam złudzeń' wskazał. 'Prędzej świat spłonie, niźli Qun podejmie współpracę z Imperium. Orzekliście, że magom nie wolno ufać. Bezwzględnie. Saarebaas nałożyliście kaganiec, wepchnęliście do klatki, drzwi zamknęliście jak wieko grobu. To oczywiste, że dla was Magisterium to zło. Fen'Harel to również zło. Czerń pasuje do czerni. Wniosek ograniczony jak całe wasze spojrzenie na świat.'

Arishok nie tłumaczył już ani słowa. Mahariel zacisnął pięści, spojrzał mu w oczy. W mniemaniu obojętnego wodza głupi _bas_ obrażał Qun. Słowa dzikiej małpy były niegodne złotych ust dowódcy. Jedynie prawdy Kosluna brzmiały w nich właściwie i mądrze. Wyraz gniewu niegodny był, by zajmować nim rozsądek.

Mahariel wyszczerzył wściekle połamane zęby, czarne dziąsła. Nie pierwszy raz usiłowano postawić jego własną ułomność przeciw niemu, pozbawić jego słowa wszelkich znaczeń, zabrać jego żal i gniew. Odebrać głos temu, którego i tak nikt nie słyszy.

Mahariel podniósł głowę. Splunął w twarz Tamassran. Żółta ślina spłynęła po drżącym, zwiotczałym policzku.

Oniemiałe oblicze Talsaan w jednej chwili przybrało kształt ciemnej maski upiora. Wierzchem odciągniętej w bok dłoni wymierzyła cios w twarz bas. Mahariel wytrwał nieruchomo. Z rozciętej wargi popłynęła krew. Z tyłu Kith, ruszając na ratunek, broniąc swojej pani, wystąpił do przodu, złapał nieposłusznego więźnia za ramiona, odciągnął je boleśnie w tył. Obezwładnił groźnego napastnika.

\- Nazbyt się różnimy, Qun – dało się słyszeć nosowy, niewyraźny bełkot. Jego znaczenie nie uszło jednak uwadze zebranych. Przez kilka kolejnych chwil panowała cisza. Mahariel patrzył przed siebie, zmuszony do zachowania jednej, sztywnej, pochylonej do przodu pozycji. Wzrok utkwił w stojącym na stole kałamarzu, w kałamarzu był atrament, w atramencie moczyło się gęsie pióro …

Po pewnym czasie Kith ponownie uwolnił ramiona więźnia popychając go do przodu. Mahariel powstrzymał ciało przed upadkiem wspierając dłonie na stole. Stara kapłanka stała obok. Już spokojna i poważna. _Qun_. Ugasiła złość niezłomną wiarą w swoją nieomylność.

Rasaan poruszyła się w fotelu. Skierowała wzrok na Arishoka. Wódz skinął głową.

\- Bas zna procedury, treści pisma Kosluna, interpretacje – mówił Arishok, pochylając się nieco w stronę Rasaan. Mahariel zamarł. Wyglądało na to, że podczas gdy Kith utrzymywał go w nieruchomej pozycji, Rada zdecydowała o jego dalszym losie. _Bardzo dobrze._ Mahariel wytrwał w powadze. Nie spodziewał się, że zachowa życie pozostając w niewoli Qun. Był gotów. _Dobrze._ Przyjmie koniec z wytchnieniem. – Bas nie będzie podatny na nowe nauki.

Talsaan skinęła głową.

\- Moje zachowanie było nieodpowiednie – zaczęła. – Podejmując decyzję, działając zgodnie z zasadami Kosluna, w obliczu dobitnie wyrażonego przez bas braku możliwości dobrowolnego osiągnięcia wspólnej jedności – tu kapłanka poświęciła uwagę Rasaan i Arishokowi – bas zostanie poddany saar, następnie qamek.

Dowódca Antaam skinął głową wyrażając aprobatę dla wydanego wyroku. Rachunek bieli i czerni.

Rasaan w milczeniu uderzała palcami o blat stołu.

Mahariel spokojnie pozwolił by Kith na powrót uwięził jego dłonie i stopy. Sprawiedliwość Qun była twarda jak kamień. Koniec był bliski. Mahariel nie zamierzał poddać się bez walki.

…..

Po opuszczeniu sali przez więźnia, Arishok, kończąc obrady jako pierwszy przystąpił do wysunięcia wniosków. Rassan, choć nie podziała jego pewności co do niewiarygodności zeznań bas, musiała zgodzić się z nim w kwestii podwyższenia stopnia komplikacji sprawy kradzieży Księgi w obliczu nowych informacji. Bas, basalit-an, elf szanowany przez Qun, prawy i godny zaufania, dopuścił się najgorszego występku. Przyczyny jego zachowania nadal pozostawały niejasne, według Arishoka zdawały się być jednak nieistotne.

\- Sądzę, że powinniśmy rozważyć każdą okoliczność. Nawet najmniej prawdopodobną – oświadczyła wreszcie Rassan. Talsaan fuknęła z boku w gniewie. Nic jednak nie rzekła. – Co jeśli bas przedstawił prawdę? Czy nie powinniśmy rozważyć charakterologii bas? Jest szarym strażnikiem, ludowym bohaterem w Fereldenie – spojrzała na Arishoka, jej sugestia była czytelna.

\- Nie znam bas, który jest więźniem Qun – odpowiedział spokojnie Arishok. – Nie znajduję znaczenia w odkryciu prawdziwej motywacji jego działań. Najemnicy skradli Księgę Kosluna i to oni będą teraz w centrum naszej uwagi. Znając pochodzenie bas, możemy potwierdzić ich tożsamość. Jeden wniosek: Księgę z Arsum ukradła Isabela z Rivanu.35 Obrany trop należy niezwłocznie przekazać Ben'Hassrath, więźnia poddać instrukcjom Talsaan.

\- A jednak, to co wyłożył bas, teraz i na przesłuchaniach w Arsum, przeczy podejrzeniom o jego współpracy z Wilkiem i uważam, że nie powinniśmy odrzucać ewentualności o wspólnym, większym wrogu zagrażającym całości Thedas – upierała się Rasaan. Spojrzała na Arishoka. – Jego zeznania z Arsum i zapewnienia, które czynił wobec Rady nie wydają się zupełne nierozsądne. Zwłaszcza jeśli pod uwagę wziąć jego przeszłość. Jeśli Fen'Harel zamierza zaatakować kontynent i istotnie nie współpracuje z magami, nasz atak na Tevinter mógłby wzniecić pożar, który spali ostatni most umożliwiający nam spotkanie na neutralnym gruncie.

\- Kto zatem pracuje dla Fen'harela, jeśli nie zbuntowani magowie, apostaci, barbarzyńscy dalijczycy i Venetori? Bas pasuje doskonale – nie wytrzymała Talsaan. Kurczliwie trzymała się swojej wersji zdarzeń, podobnie jak Arishok. Wyglądało na to, że Qun tym razem mogło pozostać niezupełnie jednomyślne.

\- Miejskie elfy i niewolnicy – wzruszyła ramionami Rassan. - Również doskonale pasują. Agenci Fen'Harela mogą być wszędzie – rzekła pewniej. - Tym bardziej, że Tallis36 udało się połączyć Ambasador Orlais i Wilka37. Ale to nie ma znaczenia. Już raz Qun starło się z siłami maga. I ponieśliśmy klęskę. Zupełnie straciliśmy kontakt z Viddasalą38. Po tym każde ostrzeżenie trzeba brać pod rozwagę.

Talsaan uniosła się w fotelu.

\- Dość! – warknął nagle Arishok. – Mamy pewność. Wiemy kto wszedł w posiadanie Relikwii. Przyczyny kradzieży nie mają większego znaczenia. Istotne są skutki. Fen'Harel, jeśli istotnie zagraża Thadas, stoi na drodze Antaam. Zostanie poddany woli Kosluna, jak każdy wróg Qun – Arishok przerwał. W pomieszczeniu zapanowała zupełna cisza. – Wyniki narady należy przedstawić Ariqun. Ben'Hassrath i Tamassran muszą przedsięwziąć odpowiednie działania. Tak jak Antaam musi trwać w gotowości. _Maraas shokra._

Cisza. Rasaan nie odważyła się już polemizować.

…bo oto padły słowa prawdy …

 _Wróg nie istnieje. Zwycięstwo jest w Qun._ Ostateczna sprawiedliwość.

Qun nie miało wątpliwości. Qun to jedność.

Talsaan niezwłocznie, z nieskrywaną radością wyraziła swoją aprobatę dla mądrości Kosluna ujawnionej w słowach Arishoka.

Rasaan ostatecznie również skinęła głową popierając w pełni podjętą decyzję. Zauważyła oczywisty błąd własnego rozumowania. W obliczu skali zjawiska Qun motywacja bas istotnie nie miała znaczenia. Fen'Harel nie miał znaczenia. Qun zwycięży.

Arishok miał rację.

…..

Natenczas zgodnie, zupełnie pokrzepieni jasno wytyczoną nową drogą i pewnym planem działania, członkowie Rady poczęli się rozchodzić do przeznaczonych im dalszych zadań.

Na drewnianym stole, zaraz obok płonących świec stał kałamarz. W kałamarzu brakowało pióra. Wraz z metalową, solidną stalówką.

Qun nie dostrzegło nic niepokojącego.

…..

Przypisy

…..

1 Banalhan – 1. w języku dalijskim nazwa plagi lub jej źródła, 2. nicość.

2 Słowa Stena (DA:O) stanowiące najprawdopodobniej fragment tekstu Księgi Kosluna.

3 Issala-kas – tłum. z qunlat (język Qun): issala - kurz, kas – broń. Nazwa, twierdza i port powstały wyłącznie na potrzeby mojej opowieści (i w zgodzie z moją wiedzą o świecie Thedas).

4 Antaam – armia Qun.

5 Tamassran – zakon Qun, kapłanki.

6 Arigena – Minister Przemysłu i Handlu. Na to stanowisko zawsze wybierana jest kobieta.

7 Arishok – Minister Obrony Narodowej. Na to stanowisko zawsze wybierany jest mężczyzna.

8 Beresaad – BOR. Ochrona Seheronu i Arishoka. Okazjonalnie wykonują też osobliwe polecenia wodza np. empirycznie szukają odpowiedzi na pytanie: czym jest plaga? (Qun nie mają Internetu?)

9 Koslun – legendarny prorok-filozof odpowiedzialny za wszystkie zasady, którymi kieruje się społeczeństwo Qun. Spisał Księgę Kosluna stanowiącą symbol całości bytu, jakim jest Qun.

10 Kathaban – imię w Qun, funkcja: admirał.

11 Vatna – nazwa okrętu pozostającego pod dowództwem Kathabana. (Mój wymysł.)

12 Salaash – nazwa obyczaju na Par Vollen; wielka, coroczna narodowa inwentura. (Mój wymysł.)

13 Qunandar – stolica Par Vollen, miasto portowe.

14 Salit – imię w Qun, prawdopodobna funkcja: szpieg.

15 Salasari – triumwirat Qun, tj. Arigena (umysł Qun), Ariqun (duch Qun) i Arishok (ciało Qun).

16 Ben'Hassrath – CBŚ i ABW. Wywiad Qun.

17 Arsum – port na małej wyspie niedaleko Seheronu. (Mój wymysł.)

18 Ashkaari – funkcja w społeczeństwie Qun; poszukiwacze.

19 Qalaby – bardzo głupie krowy hodowane na Par Vollen.

20 Bas – tłum. z qunlat: rzecz. Określenie dla wszystkich osób spoza Qun.

21 Rivan – państwo graniczące z Antivą.

22 Rasaan – główna doradczyni Arishoka, kapłanka. We własnej, urodziwej osobie występuje w komiksie Dragon Age: Those Who Speak.

23 Magisterium – Senat Imperium Tevinter. Wraz z Archontem Senat sprawuje władzę.

24 Tevinter jest jedynym krajem w Thedas, gdzie niewolnictwo jest zupełnie legalne, powszechne i normalne.

25 Ludzie mgły – ang. fog warriors. Lud zamieszkujący Seheron. Niezrzeszony ani z Qun, ani z Imperium. Unikają wykrycia przez wroga używając dla kamuflażu obłoków gęstej, białej mgły (prawdopodobnie produkowanej alchemicznie).

26 W komiksie Dragon Age: Those Who Speak Alistair, Varric i Isabela trafiają do fortu Qun, Akhaaz. Tam spotykają Arishoka (Stena z DA:O).

27 Kadan – tłum. z qunlat: serce, centrum klatki piersiowej. Znaczenie słowa _kadan_ zależy od kontekstu. W warunkach bojowych określa przyjaciela, w warunkach sypialnianych ukochaną osobę.

28 Talsaan – mój wynalazek, jedna z Tamassran, starsza doświadczeniem kapłanka.

29 Valaslin – pisanie krwią, tatuaże dalijskie wykonywane na twarzy, poświęcone jednemu z siedmiu bóstw.

30 Venetori, Vinty – konserwatywna prawica w Senacie Imperium Tevinter. Sprawują władzę.

31 Tal-Vashot – ex-Qun. Ounari, którzy porzucili filozofię Kosluna.

32 Delltash – dalijskie przekleństwo.

33 Qamek – rytuał i trucizna stosowane przez Qun na osobach wyjątkowo opornych na prawdę Kosluna. Swoje ofiary qamek pozostawia w stanie, który można porównać do _wyciszenia_ (zrywanie połączeń ciała z duchem) _._

34 Basalit-an – tłum. z qunlat: rzecz godna szacunku. Określenie dla wartościowych jednostek spoza Qun.

35 Arishok zna Isabelę nie tylko z DA:O lecz również z komiksu Dragon Age: Those Who Speak. Rasaan i Isabela dodatkowo dzielą w nim interesujący, wspólny wątek.

36 Tallis – imię w Qun, funkcja: szpieg.

37 Solas pomagał Briali przez pewien czas oferując jej część labiryntu luster Elivian.

38 Viddasala – kapłanka Tamassran, dowodziła pościgiem Qun za Fen'harelem w DA:I DLC Tresspasser, kontrolowała część labiryntu Eluvian.

14


	2. Chapter 2

KODEKS

 _W roku smoka 9:41 cesarzowa Celene Valmont zostaje zamordowana. Na tronie Orlais zasiada cesarz Gaspard de Chalons. Przyjaciółka zmarłej władczyni, Briala, przyjmuje tytuł Markizy Dalii._

…..

ROZDZIAŁ 2

 _Jak trzymasz kogoś bez snu dostatecznie długo, zadajesz właściwe pytania, serwujesz odpowiednie dragi, powie ci, co tylko chcesz. Nie trzeba magii krwi ani demonów, żeby zmienił zdanie._

 _Słabe umysły można złamać. Pozostałym podaje się qamek._

Hissrad1 'The Iron Bull' (DA:I)

…..

 _Seheron, Issala-kas, rok 9:44_

Około północy nadal jeszcze siąpił deszcz. Wokół unosiła się ciężka, gęsta mgła. Burze na Seheronie zwykle nie bywały długie - najczęściej gwałtowne, gorące, parne i duszne. W razie jednak, gdyby opady przedłużały się, twierdza Kas szczęśliwie zbudowana została na wzgórzu. Nie była zagrożona podtopieniem.

Rasaan, w podziemiach zachodniego skrzydła, oczekiwała na więźnia. Rozpaliła pochodnię w jednym z pomieszczeń, opróżnionych z wszelkich zbędnych sprzętów i mebli. Po środku, na małym stoliku ustawiła buteleczki i fiolki z zawartością różnych natężeń trucizny, pióro i papier - na wypadek, gdyby bas zdecydował się udzielić wyjaśnień. Saar poprzedzające qamek miało na celu ostateczne ustalenie zakresu wiedzy bas na temat kradzieży Księgi Kosluna.

Raporty z Arsum informowały, iż uprzednie przesłuchania zostały zakończone zupełnym niepowodzeniem. Zdaniem Rasaan, Ben'Hassrath popełnili zbyt wiele błędów prowadząc procedury. Oczekiwano od więźnia potwierdzenia prawdy, która stałaby w zgodzie z inicjatywą Qun, nie stałaby w sprzeczności z atakiem na Imperium Tevinter. Błąd. Prawda bas nie miała znaczenia. Tylko prawda Qun gwarantowała nieomylność i jednomyślność narodu. Antaam decyzje winno podejmować zdecydowanie, szybko, bezwzględnie. W przededniu wojny Qun nie miało czasu na wątpliwości.

Księga Kosluna zostanie odnaleziona.

 _Maraas shokra_.

Ostatnia cenna informacja, jaką bas mógł zaoferować Qun dotyczyła miejsca ukrycia Księgi. Istniała możliwość, iż posiadanie wymaganych informacji znajduje się poza zasięgiem więźnia. Wróg, Isabela z Rivanu, z obawy przed wykryciem, z pewnością zaniechała planów poczynionych wspólnie z pojmanym przez Qun szarym strażnikiem. Prawdopodobnie ukryła Księgę w nowym, innym miejscu. Wszelkie poszlaki jednak należało sprawdzić. Księga Kosluna była Relikwią. Nazbyt istotnym elementem Qun, by można było poniechać, nawet najmniej obiecujących poszukiwań.

Rasaan zdecydowała iż do procedury przesłuchania zastosowanej przez egzekutorów z Arsum wprowadzi zmiany i dostosuje siłę saar2 do możliwości adaptacyjnych strażnika. Należało wziąć pod uwagę stopień osłabienia ciała i umysłu. Rassan widziała chude dłonie, wysuszoną skórę, zapadnięte policzki, cienie wokół oczu - oznaki niedożywienia i odwodnienia - spowodowane prawdopodobnie działaniami Ben'Hassrath oraz długą podróżą morską. Osłabione ciało często nie potrafiło utrzymać pożywienia, wszak pozbawiono je odporności. Brak nawodnienia powodował ogromne spustoszenie w organizmie.

Rassan raz jeszcze przeczytała kluczowy fragment raportu:

 _Ujęty bas przebudził się w nocy. Określono, iż w wyniku porażenia uszkodzeniu uległ słuch. Bas nic nie mówi. Po dwóch nocach i dwóch dniach przesłuchań, dowiedziono, iż bas nie kłamie jedynie w sprawie swoich dolegliwości. W związku z wyczerpaniem przez Ben'hassrath możliwości wydobycia z bas wymaganych informacji, więzień został przekazany Ariqun3 - wysłany do portu na Par Vollen._

 _Zastosowano saar-tal._

Rassan, w przeciwieństwie do Ben'Hassrath, zdawała sobie sprawę z powagi ułomności bas. Zdecydowała, iż strażnik w czasie przesłuchania musi być wystarczająco przytomny, by świadomie czytać słowa z ust kapłanki oraz odpowiadać na pytania.

Rassan wybrała najsłabszą, najdłużej działającą i uwalniającą swoje właściwości odmianę saar.

\- Wprowadzić bas, jestem gotowa - zwróciła się do sługi stojącego przy wejściu, czekającego na rozkaz. Człowiek skłonił się i wyszedł. Po chwili jeden z Antaam, Karashok4, wprowadził więźnia. Rassan z daleka, uważnie obejrzała wychudzoną postać bas. Targały nim silne emocje. Zaciśnięte usta, dłonie ciasno zwinięte w pięści zdradzały, że bas zdawał sobie sprawę z powagi i ostatecznej formy nowego przesłuchania. Bas wiedział czym było qamek. Jasne było, iż mając ograniczone możliwości wyboru, o własną godność zamierzał walczyć do końca.

Nieważne. Qun i tak zwycięży.

Karashok silnym ramieniem ustawił bas pod ścianą, na lewo od drzwi. Pchnął ciało więźnia w dół zmuszając bas do przyjęcia pozycji klęczącej. Lewa dłoń strażnika, już wolna od więzów, jakby dla zachowania równowagi, spoczęła płasko na podłodze; druga, nadal zwinięta w pięść, spoczywała na kolanach.

(… a słabe światło pochodni rzucało wokół długie, upiorne cienie zgarbionego ciała umęczonego dla satysfakcji rogatych bestii.)

Gdy bas początkowo nie reagował na wołanie Rassan, kobieta podeszła, złapała więźnia za twarz i sama uniosła ją do światła. Spojrzała w ciemne oczy, pełne smutku i zrozumienia dla charakteru sytuacji.

\- Daję ci ostatnią szansę, bas - wyjaśniła stanowczo. - Powiedz gdzie jest Księga.

Strażnik uśmiechnął się słabo. Pokręcił głową. Gdzieś na wyższych poziomach rozległ się huk.

\- Robisz błąd - powiedziała mu Rassan ignorując zamieszanie na piętrze. Sięgając po fiolkę saar-eva, przelała truciznę do cynowej, zdobionej miseczki. - Viran5! Karashok! - zawołała do sług stojących przy drzwiach. - Przytrzymajcie bas.

Qunari stając z prawej, ramię bas odciągnął w bok, przytrzymał. Prawą nogą, zgiętą w kolanie unieruchomił klatkę piersiową. Gdy sługa uczynił to samo z lewej strony, bas próbował wstać. Karashok złapał chudą szyję w silnym uścisku. Strażnik odruchowo wstrzymał oddech. Na zewnątrz twierdzy i powyżej lochów słychać było uniesione głosy, cichy brzęk stali. Później grzmot lub wybuch. Nikt z zebranych nie poświęcił odgłosom najmniejszej uwagi. Trwał sztorm. Rasaan była skupiona na zadaniu.

\- Nie będziesz współpracował – kapłanka zwróciła swoją uwagę bas. - Postanowiłam oszczędzić sobie dalszych rozczarowań i zorganizowałam pomoc. Nie będę cię prosiła o to byś wypił wywar sam. Widząc twoją skłonność do odkładania nieuchronnego, twoje zatrwożenie i twój upór, nie dam ci szansy. Nie masz już możliwości wyboru. Twój opór jest daremny. Jesteś bezradny wobec tajemnicy Qun. Tak jak teraz. Twoje ciało nie należy do ciebie. Twój umysł to klatka. Jest słaby tak jak twoje ciało. Ty jesteś słaby, szary strażniku - Rasaan przerwała, jej twarz skrzywiła się w grymasie odrazy - Basra.

Ciemne oczy elfa pojaśniały. Nieprzelane łzy, złości i smutku odbijały światło. Twarz skurczyła się w obawie przed nieuniknionym. Ostatnim, bolesnym trwaniem przed śmiercią.

\- To nie musi się tak skończyć – oznajmiła nieco łagodniej Rasaan. Spostrzegła pęknięcie w kruchej powierzchni muru, jaki spowijał umysł bas. - Wyjaw gdzie jest Księga!

Dłoń wojownika zakleszczyła głowę strażnika w miejscu. Unieruchomiony, przerażony bas posłał swoim oprawcom złamany uśmiech.

\- Będę stawiał opór - Rassan usłyszała zupełnie nosowy, cichy, bardzo niewyraźny głos. Usta bas ledwie się poruszały.

\- Karashok - Rassan skinęła głową na wojownika. Na jej znak qunari szybko przesunął wielkie palce z szyi bas na twarz, w miejscu spojenia żuchwy. Układając dłoń pod brodą, czując opór mocno nacisnął. Twarz strażnika wykrzywił ból. Z jego zaciśniętych oczu wypłynęły łzy. Jeden z niewielu pozostałych po przesłuchaniach w Arsum zębów trzonowych ze zgrzytem wypadł z dziąsła, dalej, na podłogę. Oblicze bas opuścił irracjonalny i zdaniem Rassan zupełnie niepotrzebny upór. Spojrzał na beznamiętne, górujące nad nim Qun. Karashok odwrócił głowę.

\- Dlaczego walczysz!? - pytała poważnie Rassan. - Jedyne co w tej chwili możesz osiągnąć to dodatkowe, długie cierpienie. Poddaj się!

Młoda kapłanka jednym szybkim i precyzyjnym ruchem umieściła między rozsuniętymi ustami więźnia metalową tubę poszerzaną ku górze. Wepchnęła końcówkę do gardła bas, przechyliła misę. Strażnik przełknął ciężko, krztusząc się na próżno. Z wyrzutem i upokorzeniem patrzył na twarze swoich oprawców. Nie znalazł współczucia.

Gdzieś od strony dziedzińca ponownie słychać było nasilający się bezładny rwetes. Ktoś głośno krzyczał. Nastał huk i grzmot.

Rasaan odczekała moment nim rozkazała mężczyznom by odeszli.

Bas usiadł ciężko opierając się o pobliską ścianę, nogi wyciągnął przed siebie. Jego oddech był przyspieszony jakby po wyczerpującej walce. Blada skóra lśniła od potu i łez, naga szyja oblepiona była rozlanym, lazurowym saar-eva. Trucizna zmieszana z brudem dawała nieciekawy, ziemisty i błyszczący jak rybia łuska kolor. Podarta, wełniana koszula zsunęła się z lewego ramienia odsłaniając siniaki i czarną skorupę starej rany. Rasaan zmarszczyła nos w pełni utożsamiając obraz z zapachem wilgoci i choroby, który atakował zamkniętą przestrzeń.

Pierwszym objawem zatrucia saar-eva był krótki oddech. Zaraz po nim pojawiał się spadek temperatury i dreszcze. Później przychodziły nasilające się zawroty głowy, czasami wymioty - nie pozwalały przesłuchiwanemu utracić przytomności w bólu. Dalej przychodziło otępienie umysłu, blokujące czucie. Rasaan miała nadzieję, że osłabiona dawka trucizny pozwoli bas zachować częściową przytomność.

Złożywszy ramiona na piersiach obserwowała jak bas instynktownie, dla zachowania umykającego ciepła, podnosi nogi zgięte w kolanach, oplata je ramionami, głowę składa do środka. Rasaan słuchała jak każdy oddech, zbyt szybki, urywany i niepewny, sprawia więźniowi coraz większą trudność. Pozwoliła aby bas, przemieścił ciało wtulając je bliżej narożnika. Żaden z zabiegów zdawał się nie pomagać. Przesłuchiwany ułożył ręce na skroniach, naciskając mocno, zaciskając powieki i krzywiąc twarz w bólu. Prawa dłoń nadal zwinięta była w pięść.

Karashok i Viran na znak opuścili salę.

Rasaan czekała cierpliwie.

Gdy strażnik uspokoił się, wyrównał oddech, na powrót oparł głowę na kolanach, Rasaan ruszyła w jego stronę. Nadszedł czas.

Jej stopa uderzyła lekko w bok bas. Próba zwrócenia uwagi strażnika zakończyła się niepowodzeniem. Brak reakcji wymagał zastosowania bardziej skutecznych środków perswazji. Rasaan nachyliła się nad skulonym ciałem, złapała brudne, lepkie włosy, pociągnęła w górę, odchyliła do tyłu. Strażnik, przymuszony, uniósł twarz. Jego oczy, przymrużone i nieobecne nie patrzyły jednak na qunari. Były zamglone. Ciemnobrązowe źrenice pobladły. Rassan zmarszczyła czoło. Wzrok bas był kaleki. Wzburzenie targające ciałem kapłanki ustąpiło zdziwieniu. Kobieta zacisnęła pięść. Uderzyła głową bas o ścianę. Bas spojrzał błędnie wokół. Jego oczy były odcięte. _Bas został usunięty._ – pomyślała Rasaan. _Wyciszony._

\- To niemożliwe ...

Kapłanka zbyt późno spostrzegła ruch dłoni. Agresywny lecz obecny. Dłonie bas rozgarniały przestrzeń. Szukały celu. To nie było zachowanie typowe dla wyciszonych …

 _Co to ma znaczyć?_ Rassan nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczyła u żadnego z jeńców podobnej reakcji na truciznę.

Przecież bas nie widział, nie słyszał. Jego myśli były rozbite. Saar-eva wywoływał bierność. Rasaan wypuściła bas z uścisku, usiłowała cofnąć rękę. Za późno. Lekka i zimna jak martwe drzewo dłoń złapała jej nadgarstek. Rasaan poczuła wstrząs. Krótki jak sen o spadaniu. Jej ciało zatrzymało się jak rażone prądem, wgniecione w twardą ścianę. Po chwili jej mięśnie mimowolnie rozluźniły się, nastąpił paraliż. Rasaan osunęła się na kolana. Strażnik siedział bez ruchu. Jego oczy, teraz pozbawione uprzedniej zasłony spoglądały w górę. Prawa dłoń, do tej pory zwinięta w ciasną pięść leżała bezładnie na ziemi. Była ciemna od wewnątrz, niemal czarna. Obok leżał kawałek materiału, mokry od krwi.

\- Coś ... ty uczynił ... - pytała z trudem składając słowa Rasaan. Urok mijał. Nie był trwały. Ustępował. A jednak zbyt wolno. Czymkolwiek był. Kapłanka podtrzymując ciało ramionami obejrzała porwany skrawek wełnianej koszuli. Pochodził z rękawa odzienia bas. Strażnik zawinął go jak opatrunek i ścisnął w pięści. Tamował krwotok, ukrywał zranienie. Nie chciał zwracać na siebie uwagi.

 _Dlaczego?_

Hałas z dziedzińca ogarniał coraz szersze obszary twierdzy. Ktoś krzyczał. Na wielkiej wieży dzwonił dzwon. Trzy razy. Wzywano Antaam do gotowości.

Rasaan zaczęła się niepokoić. Stanęła zaciskając zęby w złości i determinacji. Cisnęła zakrwawiony materiał na stolik, oparła na nim ramiona.

\- Karashok! - zawołała. Potężny mężczyzna wszedł do pomieszczenia. Spostrzegłszy stan, w jakim znajdowała się Rasaan, zmarszczył czoło. W niemym wyrazie troski żądał wyjaśnień. Kwestionowanie działań Rasaan nie leżało w jego domenie. Karashok był wojownikiem.

\- Natychmiast sprowadź Saarebas - rozkazała stanowczo. Karashok skinął głową. Jego twarz pełna była skupionej powagi. - Czy główne skrzydło wymaga atencji? Zaatakowano Issala-kas? - Rasaan zapytała oddalającego się wojownika. Karashok wyjaśnił, iż nie otrzymał jeszcze żadnych informacji o kryzysie. Antaam wezwano w stan czuwania. Tamassran powinno kontynuować przesłuchanie.

Dłoń kapłanki była brudna od krwi.

Rassan zmarszczyła brew.

Magia! To magia! Strażnik użył magii!

Czy możliwe, by Ben'Hassrath i Beresaad popełnili błąd? Odpowiedź musiała być jednoznaczna. Choć żaden raport o tym nie wspominał bas mógł być magiem. Dodatkowo - prawdopodobnie opętanym przez demona. Stąd źródło mocy bas czerpał z krwi. Nieprawdopodobne, ale nie niemożliwe. Mahariel z Fereldenu był dalijskim łowcą. Strażnik Piątej Plagi nie posługiwał się sztuką tajemną. Magia krwi miała być dla niego niedostępna. Rasaan ostrożnie przyglądała się bas z oddali. Oddychała głęboko, odzyskiwała władzę nad własnym ciałem. Nie rozpoznała zaklęcia, którego użył bas. Paraliż nadszedł w nieoczekiwany sposób. Stan, w którym znajdował się bas, również nie mógł pozwolić mu na używanie skomplikowanych czarów.

 _Będę stawiał opór_ \- ostrzegał bas. Czy to właśnie miał na myśli?

Rasaan rozważała ostateczne i natychmiastowe wyeliminowanie problemu. Podejrzenie istnienia demonów w twierdzy Qun było przerażającą, nieznaną chorobą dla narodu. Rasaan wyciągnęła sztylet zza pasa. Bas odwrócił w jej stronę pół-przytomny wzrok, jego nogi i ramiona leżały rozrzucone na podłodze. Kobieta posłała mu groźne spojrzenie.

Czy zdawało jej się, czy bas próbował się do niej uśmiechnąć? Czy drwił z niej, z jej metod, z jej gniewu? Z Qun?!

Saar-eva tracił moc. Bas odzyskiwał władzę nad swoim umysłem. Zatrucie mijało zbyt szybko. Z jakiegoś powodu zadziałało zbyt gwałtownie. Ciało doznało szoku. Rozpoczęło natychmiastowe leczenie i usuwanie trucizny.

 _Bas jest niebezpieczny_ , zdecydowała Rasaan. Tamassran nie przewidziało wagi zagrożenia. Rasaan nie wierzyła, być może ignorowała ewentualność szkodliwości bas. Nie zachowała odpowiednich środków ostrożności. Zawiodła Qun. Należało odciąć splamioną dłoń? Zabić bas? Rasaan podniosła swoją dłoń bliżej światła. Nadgarstek brudny był od krwi.

 _Czy to wystarczy?_

\- Przynieść misę z gorącą wodą - kobieta rozkazała unosząc głos. Sługa stojący za drzwiami odpowiedział zgodnie z obyczajem i oddalił się, by wykonać polecenie.

Drzwi otworzyły się niedługo po tym. Avaraad prowadził jednego z Saarebas6. Skłonił się Rasaan w powitaniu. Kapłanka końcem sztyletu wskazała siedzącego pod ścianą więźnia. Jego zmącony wzrok próbował skupić uwagę na nowo przybyłych. Bez powodzenia. Strażnik przymknął powieki.

\- Trzeba sprawdzić wszystkich obecnych na wpływ magii - wyjaśniła Rasaan. - ... bas sprawdzić na możliwość opętania - dodała po chwili. Araavad spojrzał na więźnia z przestrachem. Wielki wojownik obawiał się demonów. Ich atak, nagły i szalony, przyniósłby klęskę. Rasaan podzielała ten pogląd. - Podejrzewam, że bas użył na mnie magii krwi - Rasaan ponownie uniosła dłoń, obróciła nadgarstek. Saarebas skinął głową w zrozumieniu. - Odebrał mi władzę nad ciałem. Ostatecznie jednak udało mi się odeprzeć atak.

Araavad sięgnął do pasa po fiolkę wypełnioną lyrium. Ukryta w nim magia była pokusą, której Qun, dawniej, w bardziej bezpiecznych czasach, mieli możliwość całkowicie się wyrzec. Tamte czasy skończyły się. Zagrożenie było zbyt wielkie. Wrogowie wzrastali w sile.

Arvarad chwycił za ramię Saarebasa umieścił fiolkę w dłoni maga.

\- Twoja służba była honorowa - rzekł uroczyście. Podniósł nóż, rozciął więzy łączące wargi Saarebasa.

Mag przechylił fiolkę. Lyrium spłynęło pomiędzy wargi, rozjaśniając zimnym, niebieskim blaskiem uwięzione w żelaznej masce oblicze. Nastąpiło połączenie z Pustką. Saarebas poruszył się jakby zamierzał zdjąć krępujący oczy hełm. Zaniechał jednak działania.

\- Zbadaj Rasaan i bas - rzekł Araavad.

Saarebas zbliżył się nieco do więźnia. Zdawał się zupełnie spokojny. Wyciągnął obydwie dłonie jego w kierunku. Ramiona maga qunari pojaśniały światłem potężnej energii. Po krótkiej chwili Saarebas przemówił. Ciepły, niski szept wypełnił przestrzeń.

\- Bas nie ma połączenia z Pustką. Nie wyczuwam obecności demonów. Nie potrafię wyjaśnić, w jaki sposób bas zawładnął istnieniem Rasaan. Chwytam jedynie energię qamek i saar-eva. To jedyne magiczne i duchowe zagrożenie w tym pokoju.

Rasaan srogo zmarszczyła brew, wbiła gniewne spojrzenie w omdlałą postać więźnia. Viran wszedł do pomieszczenia. Postawił na stole misę z gorącą wodą. Kobieta skinęła na niego głową wskazując drzwi. Sługa oddalił się.

Wpatrując się w ciemną, parującą powierzchnię, Rasaan przelała jedną z fiolek silniejszego roztworu qamek i zanurzyła ubrudzoną krwią dłoń we wrzątku. Jej twarz nawet nie drgnęła w bólu, który odczuwało jej ciało. W oddali brzęk stali, huki, krzyki ustąpiły. Zamiast tego budynek zaczął drżeć poruszany nieznaną siłą - jakby trzęsienie ziemi, jakby błyskawica trafiła w samą twierdzę. Zagrożenie nie dawało się już ignorować.

\- Araavad ... - Rasaan zwróciła się do wojownika. Mężczyzna przestąpił krok w jej stronę. - Sprawdź co się tam dzieje.

\- Tak jest - Aravaasd skłonił się i wyszedł.

\- Saarebas ... - Rasaan kontynuowała przez zaciśnięte zęby. Jej dłoń przybrała nieco ciemniejszy odcień szarości, skóra była wyraźnie sparzona. Kobieta wyciągnęła rękę dopiero wówczas, gdy wywar rozpuścił ostatnie ślady krwi strażnika. Ktoś jęknął za drzwiami - Zabij bas. Qun nie wolno ryzykować. Nie w Issala-Kas. Musimy znaleźć inny sposób. Walka musi trwać. Anaan essam Qun.7. Po moim wyjściu nikt nie może opuścić tego pomieszczenia żywy.

Saarebas skinął głową. Rasaan wyprostowała się, ruszyła do drzwi.

Po drugiej stronie czekał na nią elf. Blady, chudy i uśmiechnięty. Niebieskie oczy, jasne włosy. Ciało Arvaraada, broczące krwią z rozciętego gardła leżało martwe u jego stóp.

\- Fen'Harel ma halam8 - rzekł wesoło wznosząc broń naprzeciw Rasaan.

…..

 _wcześniej, mury twierdzy Issala'Kas_

Niebo pociemniało niby noc w środku dnia.

Na murach wicher zrywał proporce Qun. Arishok wydał rozkaz by zwinąć te, które pozostały oraz odnaleźć te, które wiatr strącił do wewnątrz Issala-Kas. Pod żadnym pozorem nie wolno było nikomu opuszczać twierdzy. Antaam nie widzieli podobnej burzy od lat. Sztorm, który na Seheronie był normą, w krótkim czasie zagroził prawdziwym kataklizmem. Trwał zbyt długo. Nadchodził zbyt wolno. Poziom wody niebezpiecznie szybko wzrastał. Wyładowania przybierały na sile.

Kathaban, korzystając z wąskich schodów, wkroczył na najwyższy poziom obserwacyjny - wysoką wieżę zachodnią, stanowiącą łączenie z zachodnim skrzydłem. Zgodnie ze wskazówkami Beresaad, Kathaban znalazł tam dowódcę wojsk. Samotnego i poważnego. Chmurnym wzrokiem przeczesywał okolice poza twierdzą.

Raz po raz srogi deszcz spadał niby ściana wodospadu. Silny wiatr targał przemoczone, białe włosy Arishoka - lepił je do twarzy jak pajęczynę, oplatał szyję jak powróz.

\- Słyszałem kiedyś, że jakby wystawić Arishoka na deszcz to przemoknie całkiem jak Archont Imperium - Kathaban krzyknął głośno ponad szumem i hukiem. Arishok nie reagował. - Wracaj do środka! W taką pogodę nawet Vinty grzecznie siedzą w namiotach. Nic nam nie grozi.

Arishok zwrócił wreszcie oblicze w stronę admirała. Mężczyzna stał u wejścia na wieżę, blisko, niemal na wyciągnięcie ręki. Drzwi trzymał mocno jak tarczę. Wiatr próbował wyrwać ją z jego uścisku. Arishok przez moment zdawał się rozważać słowa Kathabana. Ostatecznie jednak powrócił do swoich obserwacji. Nic nie rzekł.

 _Czy istotnie obawiał ataku Venetori?_

Kathaban z westchnieniem wystąpił spod zadaszenia. W jednej chwili całą jego postać uderzył potężny wiatr. Deszcz zagęszczał przestrzeń do tego stopnia, że utrudniał oddychanie.

\- Daj spokój - ponaglał Kathaban stając niechętnie obok upartego przyjaciela. - Jeśli zamierzasz dalej drwić z gwałtownej natury, jutro Tamassran będą musiały wyznaczyć nowego dowódcę Antaam. - Arishok milczał.

\- A co jeśli ich nowy wybór padnie na mnie ... - Kathaban przerwał. Nie bardzo odpowiadała mu taka perspektywa. Z wielu względów. Z wymuszoną werwą i entuzjazmem dodał - ... no to dotrzymam ci towarzystwa ...

Arishok uniósł brew - jedyny znak, świadczący o tym, iż istotnie usłyszał słowa Kathabana.

\- Jeśli coś cię martwi, Antaam będą obserwowali okolicę z niższych pięter. To wystarczy - admirał kontynuował po przerwie, w nieco poważniejszym tonie. Nie rozumiał uporu Arishoka. Zapytał wprost. - Powiedz mi, dlaczego tu stoisz?

Arishok wskazał miejsce w oddali.

\- Spójrz w dół, między skały i drzewa w starym lesie ... i tam, na ścieżkę, bliżej jaskini. Jeśli wiesz jak szukać i patrzeć, znajdziesz tego więcej. Mgła gęstnieje. Przemieszcza się w stronę Issala-kas i rośnie. Otacza twierdzę z każdej strony.

Kathaban przyjrzał się dowódcy w zdziwieniu. Jego zasępiona mina pełna była skupionej uwagi. Cała postać gotowa do działania. Kathaban zrozumiał, iż Arishok istotnie i zupełnie poważnie obawiał się o bezpieczeństwo twierdzy. Znalazł ku temu podwód. Kierowała nim troska o Qun.

Admirał zmarszczył czoło, wytężył wzrok, przyjrzał się osobliwemu zajściu w oddali. U wejścia do lasu mgła faktycznie zdawała się bardziej gęsta. Pomimo deszczu i burzy. Ciemnoszara aura czyniła ją jednak coraz mniej widoczną. W świetle błysków burzy zawiesina raz zdawała się zupełnie biała, raz czerwona jak płonący w lesie ogień. I ... rzeczywiście wędrowała ku górze, ku murom twierdzy, jakby przyciągana wewnętrzną energią, jak rzeka płynąca pod prąd. _Nie ... niemożliwe ..._ Kathaban potrząsną głową.

\- Z takiej odległości wzrok może zawodzić - oznajmił. Jego słowa częściowo zagłuszył grzmot - Antaam będą obserwowali ścieżki z każdej strony - Kathaban położył dłoń na ramieniu Arishoka. - Musimy wejść do środka.

Arishok ostatecznie skinął głową. Przyjrzawszy się ostatni raz wędrującej, dziwnej mgle, ruszył w ślad za Kathabanem.

\- Możliwe, że to faktycznie ludzie mgły. To by do nich pasowało - odezwał się Kathaban z trudem domykając ciężkie drzwi przeciw szalejącej naturze. Ludzie mgły rzadko podróżowali tak blisko osad Qun. Jedynie samobójcy usiłowaliby podejść Issala-Kas. - A może to zwykła gra ciemności i świateł? Nic więcej.

Arishok jedynie mruknął w odpowiedzi, nie wyrażając ani sprzeciwu, ani potwierdzenia. Zaczął schodzić w dół.

Na poszczególnych poziomach wąskie korytarze i niewielkie okna pozwalały żołnierzom obserwować okolicę. Okrągła baszta na drugim piętrze wchodziła w sporych rozmiarów poziome otwory łucznicze, następnie - na trzecim piętrze w prostokąt z zaokrąglonymi szerokimi bokami. Na trzecim piętrze mieściła się zbrojownia łucznicza i pozostałe oprzyrządowanie wieży. Obecnie na tym poziomie przebywało zaledwie dwóch qunari i jeden człowiek. W świetle rozpalonych pochodni spędzali czas grając w kości. Nikt nie spodziewał się kłopotów.

Na widok Arishoka schodzącego w ich stronę po stromych schodach człowiek uniósł się z ławy i ukłonił. Qunari na moment jedynie zwrócili spojrzenia w stronę dowódcy, następnie bez dalszego ceremoniału powrócili do gry.

\- Postawić twierdzę w gotowości - zagrzmiał rozkaz Arishoka. - Śledzić wszelkie ruchy w oddali. Wróg może być blisko i działać podstępem. Zachować pełną czujność.

Dwaj qunari natychmiast przerwali grę, odeszli nie zadając żadnych pytań, nie kwestionując rozkazów. Krótką chwilę później dało się słyszeć rozkaz Arishoka powtórzony przez wojowników na drugim piętrze. Człowiek stał przez moment bez ruchu, jakby nie rozumiejąc sytuacji, w której się znalazł. Arishok zmierzył postać łucznika surowym spojrzeniem. Ten rozejrzał się w zakłopotaniu. Kathaban stanął z boku kryjąc rozbawiony uśmiech.

\- Przecież jest sztorm ... nadchodzi noc ... - stwierdził mężczyzna, składając z trudem słowa. Viddathari9, zwłaszcza ci nienawykli jeszcze do pracy w Qun, na sam widok Arishoka lub Rasaan potrafili reagować niezrozumiałą nerwowością. Ci nieprzyzwyczajeni do wojskowej dyscypliny, potrafili dodatkowo zadawać przełożonym niepotrzebne pytania.

\- Sądzisz zatem, że powinniśmy udać się na spoczynek - odpowiedział mu cierpliwie Arishok - skoro niebo ciemnieje.

Człowiek natychmiast, jakby ocknąwszy się ze snu, wyraźnie głęboko poruszony spotkaniem i własną niekompetencją, przeprosił żarliwie i wyraził ubolewanie. Wiedział, że poddawanie w wątpliwość rozkazów Salarari nie należało do jego obowiązków.

Viddathari skłonił się nisko, odwrócił w stronę schodów prowadzących na niższe piętra. - Powiadomię Antaam o nowych rozkazach.

Bywały dni, bywały noce, gdy Arishok przywoływał w zaistniałych okolicznościach Tamassran gotowe, aby tłumaczyć i przypominać nowo nawróconym członkom Antaam zasady funkcjonowania Qun. Tym razem jednak czas naglił. Wróg, jeśli istotnie istniejący, był nieznany i operował w niejasny sposób.

Człowiek zbiegł po schodach nie zatrzymując się na żadnym z pięter. Arishok i Kathaban zdecydowanie podążyli w ślad za nim. Rozkazy zostały wydane. Należało przygotować się do ewentualnej obrony.

Drzwi na drugim poziomie prowadziły na zewnątrz, na schody, następnie na lewo, na mury lub na prawo, na dziedziniec. Arishok ruszył do głównej zbrojowni umieszczonej nieopodal trzeciej wieży i połączonej z pierwszym murem wewnętrznym twierdzy. Kathaban podążył za nim. Ulewny deszcz zalewał wybrukowany plac olbrzymią kałużą.

\- Mahariel z Fereldenu wkrótce przestanie istnieć - zagaił nieoczekiwanie Kathaban. Arishok zostawił dla niego otwarte drzwi do zbrojowni.

\- Zostaw to, kadan. Bas dokonał niewłaściwego wyboru - odpowiedział Arishok, jego cichy głos zdradzał jedynie skupienie.

\- Nadal jest ważną figurą - nalegał admirał. Podążał krok w krok za Arishokiem, który przeszedłszy pomieszczenia składujące rynsztunek dla Antaam, kontynuował marsz przez dalszy, mniejszy dziedziniec, znów w strugach ulewnego deszczu. - Dzięki niemu Ferelden wygrał wojnę z pomiotem. Dzięki niemu pewien Sten wiele lat temu mógł powrócić do Antaam. Mahariel z Fereldenu zdobył twój szacunek i przyjaźń. Qamek, na który go skazałeś to okrutna kara. Dla basalit-an śmierć byłaby miłosierdziem.

Od strony głównego wejścia do wielkiej wieży w stronę dowódcy nadbiegł Kith. Za nim z zewnętrznych schodów zbiegło blisko dwudziestu strażników. Ruszyli w stronę zbrojowni. Ze szczytu wieży dało się słyszeć donośny dźwięk alarmu. Trzy uderzenia dzwonu oznaczały czuwanie w gotowości.

\- Każdy ma swoje miejsce w Qun. Bohater, przyjaciel, nawet zdrajca. Bas dostanie to na co zasłużył – rzekł stanowczo Arishok. Kith10 stanął wreszcie przed dowódcą, przerywając ostatecznie niewygodną rozmowę. Lekko skłonił głowę. Bez zwłoki zapytał o szczegółowe rozkazy dotyczące nieoczekiwanej akcji Antaam. Arishok krótko przedstawił zjawisko, które udało mu się spostrzec za murami twierdzy i zarysował plan działania.

\- Arvaraad obserwują teraz okolicę z wież na pierwszym dziedzińcu. Kathaban i jego ludzie zajmą mury oraz trzecią i czwartą wieżę. Wy oczekujcie. Na rozkaz zajmiecie pozycje na barbakanie, wspomożecie Arvaraad.

Kith ponownym skinieniem głowy potwierdził rozkaz, odwrócił się, zamierzał odbiec za swoim oddziałem znikającym już we wnętrzu zbrojowni, gdy Arishok przywołał go raz jeszcze. Kith przystanął.

\- Na niższych poziomach szczelnie zamknijcie wszelkie okna i drzwi. Mgła, która otoczyła twierdzę, jeśli nie jest naturalna, jest tworem magicznym. Musimy się przed nią chronić.

Widać było, iż wojownik z trudem przyswajał nowe informacje, jego źrenice rozszerzyły się w strachu, pięści zacisnęły gotowe stawiać opór. Qunari na magię reagowali alergicznie. Ostatecznie Kith przywołując zupełne opanowanie raz jeszcze potwierdził zrozumienie rozkazów i ruszył w stronę wewnętrznego omurowania.

Gdy Kith znalazł się poza zasięgiem słuchu, Arishok zwrócił swoją postać w stronę Kathabana. Admirał był nieco wyższy, bardziej postawny od dowódcy. A jednak to Arishok, od urodzenia pozbawiony poroża, spoglądający na świat w pełnej surowości, stanowiący ideał samokontroli, oddania i wiary w słuszność filozofii Kosluna budził największy szacunek i posłuch. Inny od Antaam, inny niż Tamassran. Odmienne w Qun ciągle jeszcze budziło strach.

\- Zbyt długo przebywałeś wśród ludzi, kadan - Arishok uniósł ciężką brew. Kathaban uśmiechnął się w zakłopotaniu. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć. Niemal połowę jego załogi stanowili Viddathari. - Słuchając twoich słów można odnieść wrażenie, że potrzebujesz reedukacji11.

\- Ależ skąd ... - Kathaban jęknął na samą myśl o małym tête-à-tête z Ben'Hassrath. - Anaan esam Qun! - zakrzyknął Kathaban celowo fałszując radość i zapał do walki. - Wszystko gra jak jasna cholera. Jestem może trochę nieświeży ... wiesz jak to jest … punkt widzenia, długa podróż i podobne brednie …

Kathaban uśmiechnął się, zamierzał odejść, zebrać swoich ludzi pod murem. Kątem oka dostrzegł zbrojmistrza Beresaad. Czekał na dowódcę przy głównym holu.

\- Pójdziesz do Tamassran - rzekł Arishok poważniejąc. Zwolnił nieco tempo swojego marszu – To rozkaz. Halsaan say Qun12.

\- Może w takim razie pójdziesz ze mną? - zaśmiał się Kathaban. Pierwsze kroki do wejścia na dalszy mur przestąpił poruszając się tyłem.

Arishok spojrzał na towarzysza z dezaprobatą, bez słowa odszedł w stronę głównego wejścia do twierdzy.

…..

Kathaban odwrócił się i w dobrym humorze ruszył przed siebie. Zauważył swoich ludzi oczekujących na jego rozkazy w zadaszeniu wejścia na schody trzeciej wieży. Był przekonany, iż Arishok niepotrzebnie wezwał Antaam do walki. Pomijając sztorm, pomimo osobliwości mgły, spodziewał się spokojnej nocy.

…..

Przypisy

…..

1 Hissrad – imię w Qun, funkcja: szpieg. Hissrad oznacza kłamcę. Tak brzmiało prawdziwe imię Iron Bulla.

2 Saar – tłum. z qunlat: coś niebezpiecznego. Saar-qamek - trucizna. Saar-tal - prawdziwa trucizna. Saar-eva – pierwsza trucizna. (Dwie ostatnie nazwy i odmiany trucizn stanowią mój wynalazek.)

3 Ariqun – 1/3 władzy Qun. Zajmuje się sprawami duchowymi. Szefuje szpiegom. Może być kobietą lub mężczyzną.

4 Karashok – wojownik qunari.

5 Viran – słowo określające w qunlat obsługę twierdzy. Słowo i jego znaczenie stanowią moją inwencję.

6 Saarabas – mag qunari.

7 Tłum. z qunlat: Zwycięstwo jest w Qun!

8 Tłum. z dalijskiego: Giń w imieniu Wilka.

9 Viddathari – elfy, krasnoludy i ludzie wyznający filozfię Kosluna.

10 Kith – wojownik qunari.

11 Reedukatorzy zajmują się brutalnym praniem mózgu.

12 Tłum. z qunlat: Użyj seksualnej przyjemności z Qun. (Gdy o seksie mówi Arishok, to nawet bunga-bunga brzmi dostojnie, prawda?)


	3. Chapter 3

KODEKS

 _W roku smoka 9:34 Arishok1 dokonuje zamachu na Wolne Marchie. Domaga się zwrotu Księgi Kosluna. Jego przedsięwzięcie przynosi klęskę. Złodziej tomu umyka z miasta. Arishok oraz trwający przy nim Antaam ponoszą śmierć w walce z siłami Kirkwall._

…..

ROZDZIAŁ 3

 _Varric: Wiesz, spotkałem Arishoka._

 _The Iron Bull: Starego? Miał imponujące poroże. Nowy wcale nie ma rogów. Zwykle_

 _oznacza to, że przeznaczenie szykuje coś specjalnego._

 _Varric: Jego też spotkałem. Jedyna cecha, jaką zdawali się ze sobą dzielić to żądza_

 _palenia wszystkiego na swojej drodze._

 _The Iron Bull: Tak, to w zasadzie sumuje całe Antaam._

Party banter (DA:I)

…..

 _Seheron, Issala-kas, rok 9:44, główny hol_

Arishoka w pierwszej kolejności odziano w Taaras, zbroję chroniącą głównie ramiona i nogi, nieograniczającą ruchów w żadnym stopniu. Valo-kas2 Asala, wybrany oręż Arishoka ustawiono w dogodnym, łatwo dostępnym dla dowódcy miejscu, tuż przy drzwiach. Dwunastu wojowników, z których większość stanowili gwardziści Beresaad zebrało się w twierdzy. Trwali przy Arishoku wysłuchując wyjaśnień i przewidywań w stosunku do dalszego rozwoju wydarzeń.

\- Czy Rasaan zakończyła proces? - zapytał dowódca. Przemierzał salę w spokojnym skupieniu. Beresaad gotowali się na czuwanie, mocowali zbroje, nakładali Vitaar3.

\- Nie - odpowiedział mu jeden z wojowników. - Arvaarad4 mówił, że wystąpiły komplikacje. Wezwano Saarebas.

Zatem qamek był nieunikniony. Albo śmierć. Arishok uniósł twarz w górę odwracając wzrok, a wraz z nim uwagę od rzeczy nieistotnych. Nie mógł działać w sprawie bas. Qun wymagało posłuszeństwa i zupełnego oddania. Qun było najważniejsze. Kathaban wyraził wątpliwości i żal. Jego słowa, niezdyscyplinowane, były niepokojące. Brzmiały dla Arishoka jak echo.

 _Jeśli choć najmniejsza część twojej świadomości pragnie zaniechać sprawiedliwości, to znak, iż twoją powinnością jest dołożyć wszelkich starań, by sprawiedliwość odniosła zupełne zwycięstwo._

Mahariel musiał odejść. Qun wymagało ofiar. Od dowódców. Zwłaszcza od dowódców. Arishok reprezentował ciało wobec Salasari. Był wzorem. Fortecą.

Qamek zostanie wykonany. Z rozkazu Arishoka. W imieniu Qun. Dla dobra Qun.

Beresaad gotowi do wymarszu oczekiwali na rozkaz. Ich powinnością było towarzyszyć Arishokowi w czasie walki. W razie potrzeby ich zadaniem było ryzykować własne życie dla ocalenia dowódcy.

\- Dołączymy do Kathabana na murach. Będziemy obserwowali dziedziniec. Wróg może wedrzeć się do środka bez konieczności forsowania bramy. Może pojawić się nagle, wyjść z cienia za waszymi plecami, zdusić w was oddech nim zdążycie spojrzeć mu w oczy. Wypatrujcie śladów magii. Pozostańcie w pobliżu Saarebas. Mają obowiązek ostrzec Arvaarad w razie niebezpieczeństwa.

\- A więc zagrożenie jest realne - wskazał jeden z wojowników, Ashaad5. W dłoniach dzierżył wielką kuszę. Arishok potwierdził jego słowa skinieniem głowy. Sięgnął do jednego z pojemników z trucizną. Czarny Vitaar z węża - budzi krew i zmysły, viddathari dostają od niego biegunki i rzygają krwią. Chorują do śmierci.

Arishok roztarł truciznę wokół oczu. Pod jego wpływem krew uderzyła mu do skroni, w jednej chwili zobaczył najmniejsze pęknięcia w drewnianych ławach, ustawionych daleko, na dziedzińcu. Wyostrzony słuch po chwili odebrał nowe dźwięki. Z wnętrza twierdzy zdawał się dobiegać pomruk. Potrząsał murami. Łańcuchy żelaznych żyrandoli dzwoniły cicho niczym upiorne ciała niewolników Imperium - ich ręce i nogi w okowach. W powietrzu unosił się ciepły, organiczny zapach. Krew, skóra i mięso. Ostre zmysły chwytały każdy szczegół. Vitaar pozwolił dostrzec to, co niezauważalne. Niewidzialne zagrożenie. Wróg z mgły?

\- Coś jest nie w porządku - głos Arishoka odbijał się od milczących ścian. Stojący za nim Beresaad trwali w ciszy, nasłuchując niebezpieczeństw, które zaniepokoiły dowódcę. - Karasaad6, Ashaad. Przywołać Karataam7. Dwie jednostki. Reszta ma zostać na głównym dziedzińcu. Kathaban i Kithshok8 bez zmian. Beresaad zostają w twierdzy - Arishok zwrócił twarz w stronę wojowników. - Wykonać.

Mury drżały. Coraz silniej. Nienaturalnie. Ściany jęczały jak duchy. Powietrze gęstniało. Beresaad mówili między sobą, iż Arishok miał rację nalegając na wprowadzenie Antaam w stan gotowości. Gdy Karasaad i Ashaad odbiegli, by wykonać swoje rozkazy dowódca ruszył w głąb twierdzy. Beresaad w milczeniu ruszyli jego śladem, otaczając Arishoka z każdej strony.

\- Może coś się stało w zachodnim skrzydle. Z tamtej strony dźwięk jest głośniejszy - odezwał się Kathari9. Drobny elf o jasnym obliczu, zabójca, zwinny szermierz i łucznik. Maszerował u boku Beresaad, choć nie był częścią oddziału. Rasaan rozważała jakiś czas temu odesłanie go do Ben'Hassrath. Arishok konstatował, iż decyzja jeszcze nie zapadła. Elf nadal błąkał się po Isaala-kas. Upodobał sobie towarzystwo gwardii. Arishok nie oponował. Jego obecność bywała przydatna.

Wódz skinął głową rozważając słowa elfa. Mruknął. Również dostrzegł problem, wzmożoną aktywność w przestrzeni.

\- Pójdziesz tam - polecił nie spuszczając wzroku w wnętrza ciemnych korytarzy. - Przekażesz wiadomość Rasaan. Przesłuchuje więźnia w podziemiach.

Kathari skinął głową i odbiegł. Arishok zwrócił się do Beresaad. Wskazał dwóch wojowników w zbroi z zielonego i czerwonego Vitaar.

\- Dwóch Karasaad - rzekł krótko, stanowczo. - Sprawdźcie kuchnię, jadalnię i mały hol. Rethsaad, Arvaarad, Saarebas zostaną ze mną. Ruszymy do zachodniego skrzydła. Zbadamy wyższe piętra - tu wzrok Arishoka spoczął na najwyższym z wojowników, na jego ramieniu spoczywał Taam-kas, wielki młot. Poroże, skierowane ku górze sprawiało, iż mężczyzna zmuszony był głęboko uchylać się przekraczając drzwi. Podczas nieobecności Arishoka i Stena, który został tymczasowo przydzielony wizytującym Tamassran z Qunandar, stanowił dowództwo Beresaad. - Taarlok10, weźmiesz resztę. Idziecie do komnat przy głównej części. Otwórzcie wszystkie wewnętrzne drzwi. Zamknijcie wszystkie okna. Nic nie może wedrzeć się do twierdzy. Musimy mieć pełen obraz. Nic nie może się wydostać na zewnątrz. Kathaban i Kithshok mają swoje zadana. Nie będziemy im przeszkadzać. Nadal nie wiemy z czym mamy do czynienia. Pamiętajcie o tym.

Beresaad potwierdzili rozkaz. Rozpierzchnęli się, każdy w wyznaczonym przez Arishoka kierunku. Dowódca z pozostającymi przy nim żołnierzami ruszył wąskim, nieoświetlonym korytarzem prowadzącym do zachodniego skrzydła. Saarebas i Arvaarad kroczyli pierwsi, czyniąc czary ochronne, usiłując wykryć nieprzyjazną energię wokół. Na razie - bez jednoznacznych rezultatów. W przestrzeni istotnie można było wychwycić cząstki magiczne, zbyt słabe jednak, by uznać je za szkodliwe.

U wyjścia z korytarza, zza drewnianych drzwi wzmocnionymi żelaznym stelażem, dobiegały coraz to głośniejsze dźwięki walki. Brzęk stali o stal, stali o kamień. Ciche jęki, z wolna dające się oddzielić od szeptów poruszanych wstrząsami ścian. Arvaarad pouczony przez dowódcę odczekał chwilę nim złożył dłoń na drzwiach. Pchnął, usiłując je otworzyć. Zadanie okazało się trudniejsze niż zwykle. Zupełnie jakby ... ktoś z drugiej strony blokował ruch.

Przez niewielką szczelinę powstałą między framugą drzwi a ruchomym skrzydłem do wnętrza ciemnego korytarza wtoczył się, ledwie widoczny w świetle dobiegającym z drugiej strony drzwi dym koloru bieli ... lub bladej czerwieni. Z wolna otaczał wycofujące się stopy Arvaarada, Rethsaada11 i Arishoka. W pewnym momencie odgłosy walki nagle ustały. Zapanowała cisza. Dym, prócz swojej niezaprzeczalnej obecności, nie czynił szkody. Mag qunari, nadal pozostający przy drzwiach pozwolił, by magiczna zawiesina całkiem otoczyła jego stopy. Arvaraad cicho wstrzymał oddech. Nic się jednak nie wydarzyło.

\- Otwórz drzwi, Saarebas - rozkazał Arishok. Valo-kas Asala spoczywał na jego ramieniu bez użytku - Musimy ruszyć naprzód.

\- Walka ustała - stwierdził Rethsaad. - Nie spodziewałbym się ocalałych po naszej stronie.

W zachodnim skrzydle znajdowały się pokoje służby. Większość Antaam zajęta była na głównym placu.

\- Jeśli masz rację, zawiedliśmy Qun - odpowiedział Arishok przestępując próg, stopami rozgarniając gęstniejącą rdzawą mgłę. - Beresaad istnieje po to by chronić i walczyć. Sługa ma swoje obowiązki. Jeśli zginął zgładzony przez wroga, wina leży po stronie Antaam.

Dowódca rozejrzał się w korytarzu. Na lewo znajdowały się schody w górę prowadzące do komnat mieszkalnych oraz w dół prowadzące do magazynów z towarami handlowymi, składu z żywnością i winnicy; na prawo krótki, kolejny korytarz uchodził do rozwidlenia, z którego można było zejść bezpośrednio do składu z rzadką bronią i przedmiotami magicznymi. Dalej znajdowało się zejście do podziemi. Wyglądało na to, że Kathari, elf którego Arishok posłał z wiadomością do Rasaan, wykonał swoją misję. Arishok nie dostrzegł w korytarzach jego martwego ciała.

\- Saarebas - odezwał się Arvaarad. Marszczył czoło w strachu i gniewie. Potrząsał czarnymi rogami jakby opędzając głowę i myśli od nieproszonych demonów lub pająków. Przeczesywał gęstą powierzchnię nad podłogą długim mieczem. - Co to do cholery jest? Idziesz, ale co chwila zdaje ci się, że zaraz będziesz leżał jak długi. Zupełnie jakby ktoś próbował złapać cię za nogi.

Saarebas ułożył palce w geście oznaczającym zagubienie. Następnie, kolejnymi znakami przekazał wiedzę, której prawdziwość, jak przekazał, gwarantował własną głową.

 _Nie wyczuwam śladów rozdarcia zasłony. Mało prawdopodobne, by jakiekolwiek duchy przedarły się do twierdzy._

\- Tak, tak - Arvaarad chrząknął w odpowiedzi, splunął solidnie, prosto w gęstniejący dym. – A jednak … ufam swojej intuicji. Jeśli jakiś demon ma mi rozpłatać mi gardło, chcę być gotowy.

Saarebas rozszerzył usta w uśmiechu przeplatanym czarnymi nićmi, żelazem zszywającymi wargi. Sięgnął prawą dłonią w górę, zwinął ją w pięść, następnie, lewą dłonią owinął prawą w szczelny kokon.

Arishok w tym czasie ruszył naprzód kolejnym korytarzem.

\- Pocieszające - mruknął Arvaarad kwaśno i podążył za wodzem.

Rethsaad szybko do nich dołączył. Minął Karataam, zrównał krok z dowódcą.

\- Osobliwość nie jest wygodna, ale w zasadzie w niczym bezpośrednio nie przeszkadza. Nie wydaje się szkodliwa - komentował.

\- Nawet demony w odpowiednich okolicznościach mogą wydawać się miłe jak majowe słoneczko ... - mruknął z tyłu Arvaarad. - Potem nadchodzi noc i ciemność. Zupełny chaos. Ale nikt się, kurwa, nie spodziewa ...

\- Cisza - rzekł stanowczo Arishok. Nie unosił głosu. Nie musiał. Wojownicy zaprzestali rozmów – Skupcie się. Należy założyć, że mgła jest wrogim tworem. Tymczasowo wykazuje bierność, więc wykorzystamy to. Trzeba ustalić jej źródło, sprawdzić kto przed chwilą walczył, odnaleźć Rasaan.

\- Cóż - cmoknął Arvaarad. - Ja widzę, że to czerwone gówno idzie od magazynów. Pamiętam co w nich jest i teraz jeszcze mniej mi się to wszystko podoba.

Rethsaad skinął głową, jakby zgadzając się z Arvaaradem.

\- Jeśli to w istocie demony, może Arishok powinien wspomóc Taarlok w głównym skrzydle ... Antaam będą potrzebowali dowódcy ...

Arishok zmierzył Rethsaada lekceważącym spojrzeniem.

\- Nikt nie jest niezastąpiony. Anaan essam Qun12 - rzekł cicho i pierwszy ruszył do magazynu. Jeśli mieli zginąć lub stoczyć walkę, kolejność według której się poruszali nie miała znaczenia.

Drzwi otworzyły się z trzaskiem. Rzadko używane zawiasy chrzęszczały cicho.

Arvaarad miał rację. Mgła zdawała się odchodzić lub zwyczajnie obejmować pomieszczenia składujące przedmioty tak zwanego _zwiększonego ryzyka_ : runy, smocze łuski, nieaktywne Eluvian.

Zaraz przy drzwiach umieszczono sprzęt podręczny: skrzynie z lyrium, alchemią i runami. Obok znajdowały się bardzo wąskie i strome schody. Prowadziły w dół do archiwum biblioteki. Prócz podręcznego składu lyrium i run, na piętrze znajdował się depozyt przedmiotów i materiałów rzemieślniczych, gównie magicznych. W pięciu kolejnych pomieszczeniach, wyposażonych w podwójne drzwi umieszczono najcenniejsze i najbardziej niebezpieczne narzędzia. Krótkie oględziny pozwoliły ocenić, iż jedno z pomieszczeń było, nieprawidłowo, pozbawione bariery ochronnej. Drzwi były zupełnie wyłamane, rozrzucone wokół w strzępy i drzazgi.

\- Rethsaad, stań przed wejściem - rozkazał Arishok. - Alarmuj, jeśli zauważysz coś niepokojącego. Musimy być gotowi. Saarebas, rozpal pochodnie.

Rethsaad wyszedł na zewnątrz, Saarebas lekkim wniesieniem dłoni rozpalił trzy wielkie pochodnie umieszczone na trzech różnych ścianach. Arvaarad, teraz już w lepszym świetle, zauważając nieustannie wznoszący się poziom mgły, mruknął niezadowolony. Coś było nie w porządku. Być może wróg zamierzał wkroczyć do ofensywy.

Ruchy ścian szybko przekształciły się w regularne, silne drżenie. Pył, glina i zmurszałe drewno opadały z nich jak strugi deszczu z nierównego dachu. Arvaarad uniósł broń, oddychając ciężko rozejrzał się wokół. Arishok zbliżył się do wnętrza z wyłamanymi drzwiami.

\- Vashedan13! - Arvaarad krzyknął, zwracając na siebie uwagę pozostałych Beresaad. Usiłował pobudzić w sobie odwagę ducha. Czerwona mgła obejmowała już kolana wojowników, nieustannie pięła się w górę. Budziła w Arvaaradzie głęboką konsternację.

\- Nie chcę wiedzieć co to cholerstwo zrobiło piętro niżej - żachnął się mrucząc ciche przekleństwa.

Arishok zerknął w stronę schodów prowadzących na dół, do biblioteki. W świetle pochodni oczywistym stało się, iż mgła obejmowała całe przejście, korytarz, a dalej – z pewnością - również bibliotekę.

\- Saarebas, potrzebuję więcej światła - Arishok przekroczył próg zdewastowanego składziku z bronią. W pomieszczeniu panował półmrok.

Coś w ciemnościach świeciło słabym, pulsującym blaskiem. Odsuwając skrzynie, qunari połączyli zjawisko z przedmiotami znajdującymi się na niższym poziomie. Z pomiędzy wąskich szczelin w podłodze, wraz z zimnym blaskiem niebieskiego światła, wydostawał się rdzawo-czerwony dym.

\- Arishok! – zakrzyknął Arvaarad. Dowódca zwrócił swoją uwagę w jego stronę. – To w archiwum.

Podłoga zatrzeszczała ciężko. Ściany drżały. W oddali słychać było grzmot. Gdzieś od strony głównego dziedzińca rozległ się potężny wybuch. Potrząsnął twierdzą, ziemią i światem.

\- Nie ruszać się! - Arvaarad krzyknął ponownie. Uniósł otwartą dłoń. Arishok spojrzał w dół. Drewno pod nogami Karataam było popękane niczym lód. Arishok cofnął się o krok. Rozkruszona podłoga z wolna otaczała wszystkie ściany. Nie było dokąd uciec.

\- Co do cholery! - krzyknął Arvaarad, zupełnie przerażony - ... przecież to niemożliwe.

\- Rethsaad! – zdołał krzyknąć Arishok.

Dalsze słowa, myśli ... bluzgi ... zagłuszył wybuch. Podłoga magazynu zapadła się do środka zabierając ze sobą trzech Antaam, ciężkie skrzynie z lyrium i fragmenty ścian. Czerwona, gęsta mgła pochłonęła przestrzeń składu. Jakby uwolniona i swobodna, nareszcie, gnała przed siebie niby wiatr.

Rethsaad stanął w drzwiach. Za późno. Uniósł miecz. Nawoływał tych, którzy przepadli w obłoku kurzu, dymu i zwału kamieni. Mgła w jednej chwili oplotła jego ciało niczym krwawy całun. Wypuścił broń, chciał rozgarnąć dym, chwycić napastnika. Materia mgły przepłynęła przez jego palce jak woda. Agresywnie wdzierała się do gardła, gdy krzyczał. Do nosa i uszu, kiedy krzyczeć już nie mógł. Dusił się. Walczył w panice. Uderzył ciałem o ścianę.

W końcu, pokonany, osunął się na kolana.

Mgła ustąpiła.

Odniósłszy zwycięstwo, poganiana naprzód magiczną siłą, ruszyła dalej korytarzami - na wyższe piętra, do głównego skrzydła ... do podziemi ...

… wszędzie ...

…..

 _nieco wcześniej, pobliże barbakanu_

Kithshok! To się nazywa qunari! Rosły mężczyzna w sile wieku. Zaprawiony w boju. Szanowany i poważny. Kathaban uśmiechnął się obserwując z góry wieży jak generał spacerując po głównym dziedzińcu drze się na młodych viddathari. Kithshok, ponad swoje dostojne stanowisko, czynił doskonały przykład na to jak mało Qun obchodził wygląd zewnętrzny Antaam. Generał pośród braci żołnierzy wyróżniał się nie tylko zmiennym, niepohamowanym temperamentem. Miał ułamane, zupełnie krótkie poroże. Kiedy wypił wystarczająco dużo wina, opowiadał o tym jak to w młodości doznał nieszczęśliwego wypadku wpadając do obrabiarki w tartaku. Gdyby nie rogi, które unieruchomiły maszynę, młody, przyszły generał poniósłby krwawą i bolesną śmierć. Wyglądał teraz jak odstępca, Vashot14, choć nim nie był.

\- Deszcz ustaje, mgła opada – komentował Kith w oddali. Tak jak Kathabana, dowództwo Antaam ostatecznie umieściło go w patrolu na murach. – Wygląda na to, że wezwanie było fałszywe.

\- Całe szczęście – mruknął do niego inny wojownik. – Komu chce się bić w czasie sztormu? I co to w ogóle za pomysł z tym alarmem po kolacji?

\- Daj spokój – Kith machnął na niego ręką. Kątem oka spoglądał na Kathabana. – Lepiej dmuchać na zimne.

\- Hej, słuchajcie. Tak żeście popędzali, że nie zwinąłem nawet kart ze stołu – przypomniał sobie po chwili jeden z kuszników. Wśród wojowników zapanowało poruszenie – Czyja była teraz kolej?

Antaam patrolując mury ustalało zatem kolejność rozgrywki kapryśnego losu15, Kithshok radośnie musztrował żołnierzy, a sztorm istotnie zdawał się powoli ustępować. Kathaban odetchnął z ulgą.

I wtedy wszystko wzięło w łeb.

Nagle, jakby bez żadnego powodu, od strony barbakanu dało się słyszeć szczęk stali. Kathaban od razu pomyślał o ćwiczeniach, ewentualnie o kłótni lub przyjacielskim pojedynku. Nie miał racji. Po chwili z wnętrza barbakanu na dziedziniec wybiegł młody wojownik. Cały skrwawiony na twarzy, z jelitami wiszącymi u kolan. Mówił coś, krzyczał, następnie padł martwy. Kithshok w odpowiedzi złapał za broń.

\- Atakują Kas – Kathaban poinformował Kitha i pozostałych. Jego ton nie zdradzał konieczności pośpiechu. Był wyważony i spokojny, stąd wojownicy spoglądając po sobie z wolna jedynie sięgnęli po oręż. Kith wychylił się zza muru, by spojrzeć na zamieszanie na dziedzińcu, rozeznać stopień zagrożenia. Zobaczył białą mgłę wypełniającą przestrzeń. Napływała od strony bramy, od kuchni, od strony głównego holu, od strony murów. Była wszędzie. Z mgły raz po raz wyłaniały się kształty. Upiorne i przerażające.

\- To pierdolone demony?! – jęknął Kith. Kathaban warknął na niego ostro wzywając do gotowości. Kith poważniejąc, skinął głową. Qunari obawiali się demonów. Niemal histerycznie. Kathaban nie był ich miłośnikiem, wręcz przeciwnie, z doświadczenia jednak wiedział, że giną podobnie jak Vinty, Tal-Vashot i pozostali wrogowie Qun. Wystarczy umocnić umysł. Wiarą i silną wolą _. Anaan esam Qun._

\- Do roboty! – krzyknął na swoich ludzi, na Kitha i kuszników. Podrzucił w garści swój miecz. Na piętrze wieży słychać było odgłosy rozpoczynającej się walki. Wróg w zastraszającym tempie docierał we wszystkie części Issala-kas.

 _Niepotrzebnie opuściliśmy szczyt wieży …_

Mgła, biała i gęsta, rozrastała się jak grzyb. Wyrosła nagle wokół, przed twarzą, za plecami. Brała w posiadanie każdą część przestrzeni.

Jak robaki pośród kurzu i pajęczyn, białe, czarne i czerwone materie zwiastowały śmierć. Demony, najpierw niewyraźne, z czasem coraz bardziej rzeczywiste. Gniew, Duma, Rozpacz.

Jeden z nich zaatakował Kathabana, gdy wojownik, idąc w ślad za Kithem, podążał na niższe piętra Kas. Wyłonił się wprost z dymu, powstał z niczego. W jeden chwili miecz Kathabana przecinał zabarwioną na biało próżnię w przestrzeni, w drugiej napotykał opór. Admirał spostrzegł, iż Kith i jego ludzie dokładnie w tym samym monecie starli się z podobnym problemem. Zaciętość na ich obliczach dawała nadzieję, iż stawią opór wszystkiemu co szykować mógł dla nich przeciwnik.

Kathaban ciął na oślep. Mgła raz po raz unosiła się i opadała. Przesłaniała wzrok, zabierała spokojny oddech. Wokół zapanowała nienaturalna cisza. Słychać było krzyki i jęki qunari, szczęk stali, rozbijane drewno gdzieś w oddali. Demony milczały. Rozpacz wrzaskiem nie ogłuszała zmysłów. Gniew nie podburzał krwi.

Kathaban czując za plecami wroga ruszył młynkiem dookoła. Pośród mgły jego oczom ukazała się dłoń. Ludzka i biała jak słońce. Kathaban odczekał aż podstępny przeciwnik zbliży się na wystarczającą odległość. Wówczas silnym uderzeniem głowicą rękojeści trafił napastnika prosto w czoło. Człowiek cały pomalowany białą farbą, z maską demona na twarzy, z płaszczem Rozpaczy na grzbiecie zachwiał się chwilę w miejscu. Mgła wokół Kathabana na krótki moment rozstąpiła się. Człowiek padł na ziemię.

Wtedy Kathaban poczuł ból w boku. Przeciwnik z przodu wykorzystał moment nieuwagi. Pchnął nóż w głąb ciała admirała. Kathaban krwawiąc zacisnął zęby, rozpaczliwie ciął mieczem przed sobą. Trafiał jedynie mgłę, dym, magiczną zasłonę, za którą chowali się napastnicy. Wchodzili w nią, znikając z pola widzenia, wychodzili jedynie po to, by zaatakować.

\- Kith! – krzyczał. – Kith! To ludzie mgły! Kith! To nie demony! Kith!

Nikt mu nie odpowiadał.

Dwa ostrza i dwie strzały wystawały z twardego brzucha qunari. Krew sączyła się z wnętrza. Kathaban walczył z niewidzialnym przeciwnikiem do ostatniej kropli.

…..

 _nieco wcześniej_ _, pomieszczenia podziemne_

Obłok białego pyłu eksplodował we wnętrzu celi. Granat z czarnego lotosu, piasku, prochu i alchemii Ludzi Mgły działał na zmysły niczym solidny cios w głowę. Otumaniał i oślepiał. Wywoływał panikę.

Nie u Qun. Oni nie znali strachu.

Kathari usłyszał jak Rasaan cofając się w tył, przestępując krok w głąb pomieszczenia, przywołuje do siebie maga.

\- Saarabas! Vat16! - wrzasnęła. Odwróciła się, chciała odbiec od drzwi. Zabójca uśmiechnął się paskudnie. Rasaan nie miała najmniejszych szans. Jej wróg przybył przygotowany i silny.

 _Kata nhraa Qun. Ś_ mierć w słusznej sprawie ...

Saarebas, w samym środku gęstej chmury, reagując na rozkaz kapłanki rozpalił ogień. Trzymał go na dłoniach starając się oświetlić pomieszczenie dla Rasaan oraz zaatakować nieprzyjaciela.

Elf dokładnie na to czekał.

Proch poruszał się niebezpiecznie wokół.

 _Jeszcze chwilkę ..._

Kathri przewiązał twarz maską.

Qunari wpadli w pułapkę.

Proch zmieszany z piaskiem, niesiony w powietrzu zapalił się i zaczął wybuchać. Płonął mglisty pył i lotos. Płonęli qunari.

\- Vashedan! Katara17! Defransdim18 bas! - przeklinała Rasaan. Jej włosy zajęły się ogniem. Usiłowała strzepać z siebie tlące się iskry i żywe płomienie. Pył tańczący w powietrzu zaczął opadać jak zwęglone strzępy rozerwanej materii.

 _Nadszedł czas._

Elf przesunął się w głąb pomieszczenia. Nisko, przy ziemi, poza poziomem wzroku rogatych olbrzymów. Skoczył, zwinny i szybki jak kot.

\- Saarebas! Vinek kathas19! - rozkazała kapłanka szamocząc się z ogniem. Cofając się pod przeciwległą ścianę zahaczyła o stojący po środku celi stolik. Przewróciła go. Rozległ się brzęk i trzask.

Kathari zaatakował Saarebas. Magowie Qun poza swoimi Karataam byli jak dzieci zagubione w ciemnym lesie. Ślepe i bezradne. Elf ciął gładko, szybko i dokładnie. Jego miecz lekki i ostry bez problemów ranił ciało przeciwnika. Skrwawił dłonie, odjął palce. Kathari przerwał magowi przygotowany czar. Saarebas, kaleki i żałosny, warknął w złości.

Ogień zajmował coraz większą przestrzeń celi. Elf wycofał się z powrotem na korytarz. Saarebas trwał w cierpieniu. Płonący jak stos ofiarny. Jak żywa pochodnia. Kathari wydobył z rękawa nóż. Rzucił nim celnie. Trafił maga w krtań. Z płonącego gardła trysnęła krew. Saarebas zachwiał się, ucisnął broczącą, rozerwaną szyję okaleczonymi dłońmi, plecami opadł na ścianę.

 _To jego koniec._

W celi, na prawo, rozległ się syk. Kathari spojrzał w stronę Rasaan. Kapłanka musiała rozgnieść jedną ze szklanych butelek, które stoczyły się z przewróconego stołu. Rozlane saar weszło w reakcję z pyłem magicznej mgły wzniecając nowe, alchemiczne piekło. Dym palonego ciała ranił nozdrza, dusił oddech. Zmieniony saar, niesiony ku górze, palił skórę jak kwas. Kathari przestąpił zupełnie na korytarz.

Gdzieś w zachodnim skrzydle potężny wybuch potrząsnął twierdzą.

\- Kathari ... - jęknęła w jego stronę Rasaan. Z jej zaciśniętego gardła dźwięki dobywały się jak wyrwane z Pustki. Usta elfa rozszerzyły się pod maską w szerokim uśmiechu.

\- Ir Paris, tel Kathari - odpowiedział jej zwracając twarz do wyjścia. - Dareth shiral, Rasaan20.

Od strony korytarza rozległ się ogłuszający świst.

.. pęd potężnego wiatru nagle uderzył w twarz zabójcy, rzucił jego ciało z powrotem do środka celi. Wicher, dym, czerwony, ciemny jak śmierć zaczął rzucać wokół piachem, zwęglonym pyłem, prochem i rozbitym szkłem. Uniósł ciała, wgniótł je w kamienne ściany. Z gardeł cierpiących dało się słyszeć krzyk. Jeden. Podwójny.

Gęsta jak krew bezładna, szkarłatna forma wzięła w posiadanie przestrzeń.

 _Inny. Nowy. Wróg._

Kathari nie mógł oddychać. Spojrzał w gęstniejącą wokół czerwoną materię chciwie pożerającą powietrze. Jej organiczny, zgniły zapach atakował nozdrza. Mgła poruszała się niespokojnie.

Kathari stracił przytomność.

….. _..._

 _niebezpieczeństwo._

Mówiło się w Thedas, od Fereldenu po Seheron, od Rivanu po Anderfels21, że armia qunari to nieruchomy posąg z kamienia, niepowstrzymana, śmiercionośna lawina.

Co jednak, jeśli ładunek mający dokonać niemożliwego umieszczono w samym środku formacji Antaam?

Kamień zostałby rozsadzony a lawina rozbita?

Ludzie, elfy ... _Fen'harel_ ... wszyscy oni mieli swoich szpiegów. Swój odpowiednik Ben'Hassrath. Przeniknąć Qun, opuścić sale nauk Tamassran niezmienionym nie jest łatwo. Potrzeba opozycyjnej, fanatycznej wiary, żeby przeciwstawić się fanatyzmowi drugiej.

 _... to wilk czai się w ciemnościach._

Komu można zaufać?

Pierwsza linia obrony Kosluna sypała się jak domek z kart. Lojalność i dyscyplina nie gwarantowały wieczności, spokoju i prawdy. Szeregi Qun toczyła ta sama choroba, która doprowadziła do zabójstwa cesarzowej Orlais.

 _... nie groźba, nie przestroga, a obietnica._

…..

Przypisy

…..

1 Chodzi to o Arishoka z DA2, nie o Stena z DA:O.

2 Valo-kas Asala – wielki miecz Asala. Asala jest nazwą własną broni Arishoka.

3 Vitar – maść, którą qunari nakładają zamiast hełmu i zbroi. Wzmaga gotowość bojową. Dla przedstawicieli innych ras vitar jest toksyczny.

4 Arvaraad – wojownik Antaam, opiekun i dowódca jednego lub wielu Saarabas.

5 Ashaad – kusznik Antaam.

6 Karasaad – wojownik Antaam.

7 Karataam - oddział Saarabas dowodzony przez Arvaraada.

8 Kithshok – generał Antaam.

9 Kathari – sicario Antaam.

10 Taarlok – wojownik Antaam.

11 Rethsaad – obrońca Antaam, tank. (Wygląda na to, że tę nazwę ułożyłam sama.)

12 Tłum. Zwycięstwo jest w Qun.

13 Vashedan – przekleństwo w qunlat.

14 Vashot – qunari wychowani poza Qun.

15 Kapryśny los – jedyna znana mi nazwa gry karcianej w Thedas.

16 Vat – tłum. z qunlat: ogień, magiczny ogień.

17 Katara – tłum. z qunlat: giń.

18 Defransdim – tłum. z qunlat: męskie genitalia.

19 Vinek kathas – tłum. z qunlat: pojmać ich/jego.

20 Ir Paris, tel Kathari. Dareth shiral, Rassan – tłum. z elvenhan: Mam na imię Paris, nie Kathari. Żegnaj, Rassan.

21 Anderfels – królestwo na zachodzie. Mieści główną siedzibę szarej straży, Fortecę Weisshaupt.


	4. Chapter 4

KODEKS

 _W roku smoka 9:44 zwołana przez Wielebną Victorię1 Święta Rada postanawia o rozwiązaniu Nowej Inkwizycji._

…..

ROZDZIAŁ 4

 _Qunari sami odkryli część labiryntu Eluvian. Teraz nie żyją, a Eluvian należą do mnie._

Fen'harel/Solas (DA:I, Intruz)

 _Po wydarzeniach w Zimowym Pałacu, z niejasnych przyczyn elfy opuściły Inkwizycję. Podobnie - elfi słudzy całego Thedas. Nikt nie potrafił wyjaśnić dokąd odeszli._

 _Ci, którzy uwierzyli w słowa Inkwizycji o Fen'harelu zastanawiali się jak silną armią dysponował Wilk ... oraz jaką planował przyszłość ..._

Narracja epilogu (DA:I, Intruz)

…..

Mahariel wtulony w zimną ścianę nie poruszał się. Był pół-przytomny.

Pierwsza mgła – piasku i prochu pojawiła się po środku celi. Ściany narożnika ukrywały ciało więźnia przed niebezpieczeństwem. Ciemna, brudna chmura stanowiła dla niego takie samo zagrożenie, jakim była dla qunari. Drugi był wybuch płomieni, który zabrał z celi resztę powietrza i żywcem spalił Saarebas. Wybuch alchemii i kwasu zwiastował bolesną śmierć zarówno dla Rasaan, jak i dla Mahariela.

Trzecia, gęsta zawiesina, zupełnie inna od pierwszej wpadła do celi od strony korytarza. Nagła, pędząca jak wichura, potężna jak uderzenie młotem. Mahariel gotów był na kolejny, być może ostatni cios kończący jego żywot. Czerwony dym przypominał krew.

 _Jeszcze chwila, a będzie po wszystkim._

Mahariel zamknął oczy.

Śmierć nie nadeszła. Zamiast bólu, pierwszy raz od miesięcy Mahariel odczuł ulgę. W przeciwieństwie do qunari, którzy objęci czerwoną materią stracili przytomność, jemu mgła nie czyniła krzywdy. Magia delikatnie przesuwała się wzdłuż jego chudego ciała, drapała powierzchnię skóry jak słaby elektryczny prąd. Przesuwając się wzdłuż szyi i twarzy działała jak narkotyk. Otwierała oczy, wyostrzała węch, leczyła ducha i ciało. Oferowała Strażnikowi dokładnie to, czego potrzebował. Była niezwykła. Mahariel szerzej otworzył usta, odetchnął pełną piersią. Przestrzeń, niby zaczarowana, przywracała jego otumanione zmysły. Poczuł zupełny spokój. Relaksujący i miły, zabierający zmęczenie i ból, dający w zamian siłę i moc. Czerwona mgła otulała jego całą postać jak ukochana siostra.

Mahariel z wahaniem wyciągnął dłoń, dotknął wnętrza niezbadanej materii. Jego ciałem potrząsnął dreszcz. Zimny, choć mgła nieprzerwalnie tchnęła przyjemnym ciepłem. Krew szarego strażnika rozpoznała bliźniaczą naturę nowego istnienia. Istota czerwonej mgły obecna była w jego żyłach, w jego ciele, towarzyszyła mu w snach. Mgła żyła, tak jak strażnik. Tak jak on była nasycona skazą. Tak jak on była dzieckiem plagi. Na twarzy Mahariela zdziwienie, mieszało się z wdzięcznością i przestrachem. Pytania bez odpowiedzi kotłowały się w jego głowie.

Kilka lat temu, Mahariel, chcąc wspomóc brać strażniczą wyruszył drogą poszukiwań. Pragnął odnaleźć, zarówno dla nich, jak i dla siebie, sposób na odwrócenie skazy, lek na wołanie2. Podczas swoich podróży w świecie, wiele zobaczył, wiele doświadczył. Po raz pierwszy jednak spotykał się z taką formą skażenia. Źródło kształtu oraz cel obecności istnienia, również dla niego pozostawały tajemnicą. Moc i intensywne, nieustannie ruchliwe trwanie jednocześnie przerażało i fascynowało. Nie pozostawało wątpliwością, iż struktura bytu była śmiertelna dla każdego, kto nie dzielił z nim pochodzenia.

Mahariel uniósł głowę. Czerpiąc z siły jedności i potęgi, jaką oferowało niebezpieczne istnienie, wprawił swoje ciało w ruch. Granice mgły falowały w przestrzeni jak oddychająca pierś. Wobec lodowatego zimna, jakie w członkach strażnika pozostawiło saar-eva, mgła stawiała ciepło gorącej krwi. W powietrzu czuć było orzeźwiający zapach życia. Mahariel wstał, rozejrzał się. Gęstniejący dym uniemożliwiał zlokalizowanie Rasaan i Saarebas. Strażnik, odporny na skazę, którą niosła mgła, czuł, iż niezależnie od tego co uczyni, nic mu z jej strony nie grozi. Była żywa jak zło, które ją napędzało, ale rozpoznała w strażniku sprzymierzeńca. Qunari nie dostąpili podobnego zaszczytu.

Mahariel ruszył w kierunku drzwi. Jego dłonie czesały delikatną materię. Spowity w czerwień nie widział nic prócz własnych rąk przed własną twarzą. Bez najmniejszych problemów jednak mógł działać, poruszać się naprzód, choć na oślep.

W krótkim czasie Mahariel znalazł się poza celą. Rozejrzał się.

W miejscu, w którym mgła ustępowała pustej, czystej przestrzeni, w progu wychodzącym na korytarz leżały zwłoki. Qunari. Arvaarada, który wcześniej, na rozkaz Rasaan sprowadził na przesłuchanie Saarebas.

Mahariel pozbawiony wsparcia silnej przyjaciółki, na otwartym korytarzu, osłabł nieco, oparł łokieć na ścianie. Jej kamienie, poruszane niewiadomą siłą, lekko drżały. Nie zważając na to, Strażnik przestąpił naprzód. Nieco dalej od drzwi znajdowały się kolejne martwe ciała. Dwóch mężczyzn. Jeden z nich, tak jak qunari, również miał rozcięte gardło. Jego krew, tak jak krew Arvaarada, ciągle jeszcze świeża, zalewała posadzkę lochów. Drugi mężczyzna – człowiek - Mahariel rozpoznał go, Rasaan nazywała go Viran - miał przebitą potylicę. Sztylet nadal osadzony był z tyłu jego siwej głowy.

Mahariel osunął się na kolana. Wspierając lewy bok na ścianie sięgną po sztylet. Lewą ręką przytrzymał szyję trupa, prawą wyciągnął broń. Oczywistym było, iż w twierdzy działo się coś niedobrego, coś co zagroziło qunari. Coś co uwolniło skażoną mgłę i zabiło tych mężczyzn. Mahariel zdawał sobie sprawę ze swojej obecnej słabości, wiedział iż w konfrontacji z wrogiem nie będzie miał szans, odmawiał jednak poddania swojego życia bez walki w przypadku, gdy ta walka była zupełnie możliwa.

Rytuał qamek był egzekucją, ostatecznym słowem Arishoka. Walka z nim była próżna. Teraz jednak ... sytuacja się zmieniła. Qamek zatrzymano.

Mahariel wstał powstrzymując mdłości uciskające jego pusty żołądek. Trucizna, którą przemocą wlała w niego Rasaan, bardzo szybko została wchłonięta przez skazę. Saar-eva oraz qamek zawierały zmienioną formę lyrium, dlatego jego skład był tak silnie chronioną tajemnicą. Obecność lyrium była jednak powodem, dla którego Mahariel tak szybko przyjął działanie mikstury, tak gwałtownie doświadczył jej działania. Skaza pożerała wszelką potęgę, niszczyła ją jak Pustka, a lyrium stanowiło magię w czystej formie.

Korytarz lochów, zakręcający na prawo prowadził w stronę bardzo stromych schodów wiodących w górę, na główny poziom. Maharielowi ze zmęczenia świat coraz szybciej wirował przed oczami. Ostrożnie, krok za krokiem, posuwał się w obranym kierunku. Upadek z wysokości mógłby być dla niego tragiczny. Jeśli nie dozna śmiertelnego wstrząsu, z pewnością straci jedyną okazję na ucieczkę i uratowanie życia. Znajdą go wrogowie qunari, albo - co gorsza - sami qunari. Temat qamek powróci jak stary, nieśmieszny żart.

W rozwidleniu, u wyjścia na wyższy korytarz, widać było słabe światła pochodni. Ledwie płonęły. Część była zupełnie wygaszona. Schody na dalsze piętra zachodniego skrzydła oraz niewielki hol pozbawiony mebli i innych przedmiotów, były zupełnie opustoszałe. Nikt nie stoczył tu walki. W zasięgu wzroku nie było ani żywych, ani martwych. Z lewej strony, w przejściu wychodzącym na tunel prowadzący do wielkiej sali, widać było ślady wyłamanych drzwi lub rozbitego drewna. Mahariel ostrożnie podszedł bliżej, plecy uważnie utrzymywał przy ścianie. Podczas samotnych eskapad, obserwacja własnych tyłów była bardzo istotna. Zwłaszcza dla Mahariela podzielna uwaga była kluczem. Choć był zupełnie głuchy, potrafił w razie potrzeby wyrównać swoje szanse z wrogiem. Teraz, gdy nogi ledwo trzymały ciało w pionie, wzrok nadal był nie w pełni sprawny, a umysł mocno osłabiony, ściana stanowiła dodatkowo niezbędne oparcie i pomoc.

Przed pomieszczeniem, do którego zmierzał, w dali, zaraz obok drzazg i fragmentów metalu, Mahariel dostrzegł kolejne ciało. Podszedł bliżej. Rosły qunari w sile wieku leżał na wznak z rozrzuconymi na bok ramionami. Był nieprzytomny. Broń wypadła mu z dłoni. Mahariel odepchnął ją stopą w najdalszy kąt korytarza, pochylił się nad wojownikiem. Z jego rozwartych ust dobywało się powietrze. Oddychał. Zwarzywszy na świeżą ranę na twarzy, cokolwiek unieruchomiło olbrzyma, zaatakowało niedawno. Mężczyzna prawdopodobnie długo jeszcze pozostanie nieprzytomny.

 _Należało rozeznać sprawę,_ zdecydował Mahariel. _Wykorzystać sytuację. Znaleźć dostępną drogę ucieczki._

Przestępując nad wielkim ciałem qunari, Mahariel spojrzał do wnętrza ciemnego pokoju3.

Nie zamierzał długo pozostawać w twierdzy, jednak zalezienie tylnego, alternatywnego wyjścia z Kas może okazać się prawdziwym wyzwaniem.

Oględziny tajemniczego pomieszczenia przyniosły wniosek, iż w jego wnętrzu niedawno miał miejsce poważny wypadek. Konstrukcja dwukondygnacyjnego składu broni i magii stała w ruinie. Nawet pył po zawaleniu się poziomu jeszcze nie całkiem opadł. Krążył w powietrzu niosąc ze sobą ciężki, metaliczny zapach, szczypał w oczy, wraz z oddechem wypełniał płuca. Mahariel uważnie obejrzał rumowisko. Połowa podłogi górnego piętra zniknęła zapadając się do piwnicy. Na środku całości ruiny leżała otwarta, przygnieciona pokruszoną kamienną ścianą działową, skrzynia z czystym lyrium. Niemal wszystkie szklane buteleczki rozsypały się, szkło popękało oddając wraz z płynem słaby, biały blask rozlewający się równymi żyłami po połamanych sprzętach.

Z lewej strony, pod nietkniętą częścią stropu, widać było tajemnicze purpurowo-czerwone światło.

Mahariel cofnął się z powrotem na korytarz. Pomieszczenie było dla niego bezużyteczne.

Przestępując do tyłu napotkał opór. Coś złapało go za stopę. Rozwarta dłoń, nagle i boleśnie, zacisnęła się na jego nagiej kostce. Mahariel stracił równowagę, runął w dół uderzając skronią i lewym bokiem o podłogę. Sztylet wypadł z jego dłoni. Poszybował w górę, spadł w głąb zawalonego poziomu.

Atak zupełnie go zaskoczył. W ranionej uderzeniem głowie przez moment panowała zupełna ciemność. Mahariel poczuł jak napastnik chwyta jego nogi, usiłuje odciągnąć je w tył, unieruchomić ciało, z twarzą wgniecioną w podłogę. Przytomniejąc wreszcie zobaczył zarys sylwetki qunari. Mężczyzna pochylał się nad nim. Jego niebieskie oczy płonęły gniewem. Usiłując wymierzyć cios qunari zmienił chwyt. Mahariel był szybszy. Wykorzystał moment. Złapał olbrzyma za poroże. Pociągnął. Głowa napastnika przyjęła wyjątkowo nieprzyjemną pozycję. Nienaturalną i sprawiającą ból. Qunari wypuścił ciało przeciwnika próbując się bronić. Bezskutecznie. Mahariel wymierzył cios. Nagą stopą trafił w nos. Podskoczył, przysiadł nisko. Wykręcił róg qunari ostro w bok. Zanim wojownik zdążył oswobodzić się ostatecznie, Mahariel ciągnąc z całej siły za lewą część uderzył kolanem w bok twarzy qunari. Następnie szybko wypuścił szamoczącego się mężczyznę, skoczył w tył. Qunari zachwiał się przestępując w przeciwną stronę. Mahariel stanął na krawędzi ruin magazynu. Uśmiechnął się. Chciał rozdrażnić Antaam dając wrażenie siły i pewności siebie, której zupełnie nie czuł, i której coraz bardziej mu brakowało.

Qunari oddychając ciężko wsparł dłoń na framudze wyłamanych drzwi. Ze starej rany na twarzy sączyła się świeża krew. Z wolna zalewała mu jedno oko. Wojownik przetarł je nagim przedramieniem. Jego twarz wykrzywił gniewny grymas. Nie atakował jednak, trwał w bezruchu, czekał. Plan Mahariela zdawał się oczywisty dla obydwu stron. Jeżeli wojownik zaatakuje, Mahariel zrzuci go w dół.

\- Twoi ludzie przejęli twierdzę, Szary strażniku – Mahariel wyczytał z ust qunari. – Jesteś odpowiedzialny za upadek Issala-kas. Arishok zginął pod gruzami magazynu. To twoja odpowiedzialność. Pozwól Qun wymierzyć sprawiedliwość. Poddaj się albo walcz honorowo.

 _Arishok._

Jedno słowo, a czas dla Mahariela stanął w miejscu.

 _Niemożliwe._

Qunari twierdził, iż Issala-kas zostało zaatakowane przez sprzymierzeńców Mahariela? _Bzdura._ Szarej straży nie interesowały problemy polityczne świata. Ważna była plaga, a Fen'Harel nie był pomiotem.

Qunari łgał jak pies.

 _A jednak …_

To Arishok. Istniała możliwość, że był blisko. Żywy lub martwy. W takich okolicznościach Mahariel nie mógł odejść dopóki nie odkryje prawdy. Obok takiej ewentualności Mahariel nie potrafił przejść obojętnie. Jeśli qunari kłamał, bezwiednie i prawdopodobnie zupełnie nieświadomie jednym słowem, krótkim wyznaniem, bez walki skutecznie powstrzymał więźnia przed ucieczką.

 _Tak zwykle nowa rzeczywistość kpiła ze starych sentymentów._

Mahariel westchnął ciężko. Musiał się poddać. Wola przetrwania okazała się niewystarczająca.

Zabawne jak jednej chwili ucieczka z twierdzy przestała mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie.

Mahariel skoczył w tył. Wylądował na szczycie gruzowiska poniżej. Spojrzał w górę na qunari pochylonego teraz nad krawędzią. Przeklinając bas, mężczyzna szukał dla siebie ścieżki prowadzącej na niższy poziom, nie znajdował jednak bezpiecznej możliwości. Schody zostały odcięte od pozostałej części przez zwalony strop. Qunari nie byli tak zwinni jak elfy. Mahariel posłał wielkiemu wojownikowi złośliwy uśmiech, odwrócił się i zaczął schodzić w dół. Zanim qunari zacznie rzucać w niego kamieniami i zanim uda mu się celnie trafić, Mahariel wierzył, iż zdąży ustalić, czy wojownik rzekł prawdę na temat swojego dowódcy.

Płaska, wąska deska, pęknięta w połowie i leżącą w poprzek ostrych kamieni, splamiona śliskim lyrium stanowiła jedyne względnie bezpieczne i szybkie przejście w dół. Mahariel przestąpił w jej kierunku. Przeskoczył. Zachwiał się. Jedną nogą wpadł prosto w szkło i płyn alchemiczny. Poczuł pieczenie maleńkich płytkich ran. Krzywiąc twarz postawił krwawiącą stopę na drewnianej belce. Zgiął nogi w kolanach, dla wzmocnienia koncentracji wbił długie, brudne paznokcie we wnętrze dłoni, w ranę, którą dużo wcześniej, przebywając jeszcze w celi, sam sobie uczynił skradzioną stalówką. Utrzymał równowagę. Zbiegł po stromym zejściu. Wylądował bezpiecznie na brukowanej posadzce piwnicy.

Odetchnął głęboko.

Szerzej otworzył oczy. Wyostrzył zmysły.

Powietrze, nagle czyste i świeże, wypełniło jego płuca. Stojąc w zawalonej części piwnicy, mimo pyłu krążącego w powietrzu, można było mieć wrażenie otwartej przestrzeni. Jakby delikatny wiatr wpadał do środka od strony ściany. Wschodni. Od zachodu.

Mahariel rozejrzał się. Zobaczył ciała dwóch qunari. Pierwszy był magiem. Miał rozbity tył głowy, oddychał nieregularnie, ale żył. Drugi nie miał tyle szczęścia. Głowica ostrej rękojeści jednej z broni przebijała go na wylot.

Źródłem świeżości w powietrzu było to samo zjawisko, które wcześniej rozświetlało ciemność purpurowo-rdzawym blaskiem. Mahariel zobaczył aktywne lustro Eluvian.

Magiczne wrota znajdowały się w pomieszczeniu uczynionym we wgłębieniu ściany piwnicy, oddzielonym osobną, drewnianą zasłoną oraz drzwiami (obecnie wyłamanymi). Nierówna tafla Eluvian falowała w ciemnościach imitując błękitną aurę lyrium. Lustro pozostawało aktywne, choć według posiadanych przez Mahariela informacji, tylko jedna istota potrafiła je obecnie uruchomić. Wilk przejął kontrolę nad tajemniczymi ścieżkami, do których prowadziły.

Lustro emitowało blask, raz blady i zimny, raz czerwony jak ogień. Pulsowało jak żywa materia. W energii Eluvian, tak jak wcześniej w materii mgły, Mahariel rozpoznał plagę.

Ktoś musiał otworzyć przejście przez lustro. Swoim działaniem skaził taflę. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że Eluvian zostało uaktywnione przez mroczny pomiot lub, choć to wątpliwe, przez szarą straż. Kolejne pytanie nie pozwalało zachować spokoju i nadziei. Jeśli ścieżki Eluvian niepodzielnie należały do starożytnej istoty, która stworzyła Zasłonę Pustki, dlaczego lustro z Issala-kas było otwarte i skażone?

Odpowiedź była błogosławieniem Dirthamena.4

Ale Mahariel nie ufał bogom.

Niezależnie od prawdy, która stanowiła wyjaśnienie zagadki, aktywne Eluvian otwierało drogę do wolności. Gdziekolwiek prowadziło, szanse Mahariela na przeżycie powinny być większe niż w Issala-kas. Przejście przez lustro było ryzykiem, które Mahariel gotów był przyjąć. W razie czego śmierć będzie lepszym rozwiązaniem niż qamek.

Szansa na ucieczkę musiała jednak poczekać. Mahariel pamiętał po co znalazł się w zawalonym magazynie. Musiał zachować nadzieję, że Eluvian pozostanie otwarte wystarczająco długo, by udało mu się przez nie przejść. Później.

Odwrócił wzrok. Powinien jak najprędzej znaleźć Arishoka, upewnić się, że istotnie znajduje się wśród ruin … żywy. Blade światło lyrium pomagało dostrzec najmniejsze szczegóły gruzowiska.

W pobliżu dwóch nieszczęsnych qunari, pod połamanym fragmentem zadaszenia piwnicy, pod przeciwległą ścianą, za nasypem z drewna, kamieni i metalowych części uzbrojenia Mahariel dojrzał wreszcie trzecie ciało. Rozpoznał czerwone naramienniki Arishoka. Qunari nie kłamał. Arishok istotnie musiał przebywać w magazynie w czasie wybuchu, tak jak Saarebas i tak jak martwy wojownik. Mahariel z nadzieją wspiął się na niewielki zwał kamieni, na którego szczycie znajdowało się ciało. Zbliżył się ostrożnie. Krótkie oględziny pozwoliły wysnuć wniosek, iż Arishok upadł pod ciężarem dwóch belek nośnych wspierających prawdopodobnie sufit pierwszego poziomu lub stanowiących elementy ściany. Tors i nogi częściowo przesłaniały kamienie, które prawdopodobnie również wchodziły w skład zawalonej części budowli. Spod gruzu można było dostrzec jedną z dłoni. Mahariel przesunął palce wzdłuż nadgarstka, dotknął szarej, szorstkiej, pokrytej starymi ranami dłoni. Była ciepła. Pełna życia. Arishok nie był martwy, jedynie nieprzytomny. Mahariel uśmiechnął się gorzko, wzmocnił uścisk.

 _Dziesięć lat temu ta sama dłoń nosiła mniej blizn._

Krótkotrwały, lekki podmuch powietrza, zmiana w przestrzeni zwróciła na moment uwagę Mahariela. Odwrócił się. W rozwidleniu, u dołu rumowiska, na podłodze leżał qunari, ten sam, który przed chwilą bezskutecznie próbował pojmać zbiegłego więźnia Qun. Obok leżała broń, którą Mahariel odrzucił, a którą wojownik musiał znaleźć. Mężczyzna krzywiąc się w bólu z wolna podnosił się z podłogi.

Mahariel nie miał ochoty ani sił ponownie walczyć. Życie Arishoka można było jeszcze ocalić. Usunięcie ciężkich kamieni, płyt i belek nie będzie łatwym zadaniem dla elfa. Qunari poradziłby sobie z podobnym zadaniem dużo sprawniej. Jeśli Arishok okaże znak życia, wojownik będzie zobowiązany mu pomóc. Mahariel również nie mógł pozostawiać Arishoka nieprzytomnym, jeśli posiadał środki wystarczające do tego, by to zmienić.

 _Nadszedł czas by ponownie sięgnąć do Otchłani,_ zdecydował twardo Mahariel.

\- Odejdź natychmiast – elf wyczytał z ust qunari. Wojownik wspinał się w górę po kamieniach.

Nie puszczając dłoni Arishoka Mahariel przesunął własną rękę tak, by krew plagi z jego rany, umieszczonej po środku, dokładnie plamiła skórę dowódcy Antaam. Czerpiąc po raz kolejny z plugawej, chaotycznej mocy Mahariel otarł rozciętą dłoń o dłoń Arishoka, roztarł krew.

Magia zamknięta w plugawej krwi była niepoznana i niebezpieczna. Mahariel, ilekroć jej używał, powtarzał sobie, iż kusił los jedynie z powodów wyższej konieczności. Arishok był w niebezpieczeństwie. Użycie potęgi plagi, choć obciążało organizm strażnika, często było jedynym, najprostszym wyjściem z trudnej sytuacji. Splugawiona krew stanowiła źródło dzikiej magii, o mocy tak ogromnej, iż sama Opiekunka Marethari byłaby pod wrażeniem. (Obawiałaby się jej źródła i ostatecznych skutków, by pochwalić posługiwanie się jej mocą.)

Skaza pogłębiała degradację ciała. Zamieniała strażnika. Użytkowanie mocy chaosu znacznie przyspieszało proces zapoczątkowany przez rytuał Dołączenia5. Umysł Mahariela osiągał limit. Pieśń, jak koszmar, obecna w jego snach, w dzień nie dawała wytchnienia, podstępnie przybierała na sile. Stanowiła pierwszy i jedyny dźwięk, jaki głuchoniemy strażnik słyszał od blisko piętnastu lat.

Mahariel używając zakazanej magii, sięgnął ciała Arishoka, jego krwi i serca.

 _Otwórz oczy._

Uderzenie myśli, spowodowało uderzenie mocy, wywołało paraliż, dalej szok. Wstrząs, który wprowadził nową energię. Organizm mógł funkcjonować od nowa.

Arishok poruszył się.

Wojownik qunari pojawił się nagle, złapał bas za włosy, odciągnął do tyłu. Był wściekły. Mahariel zagryzł zęby w złości. Uniósł ręce w geście poddania. Jego nagie kolana otarły się boleśnie o ostre kamienie.

Arishok nieznacznie uniósł dłoń.

Qunari ze zdziwieniem spostrzegł, że wbrew jego założeniom, dowódca Antaam przeżył wybuch i wymaga natychmiastowej pomocy.

Wypuścił bas z garści. Uniósł broń.

Co zamierzał zrobić?

Ogłuszyć? Zranić? Uniemożliwić jakąkolwiek ucieczkę lub kontratak.

Elf uskoczył, zrobił unik. Ponownie uniósł dłonie w górę. Nie zamierzał przeszkadzać. Zależało mu na życiu i zdrowiu dowódcy Qun tak samo jak Antaam. Arishok kiedyś był jego przyjacielem.

Mahariel przesunął się dalej, pogłębiając odległość dzielącą go od qunari, zmniejszając ją między sobą a lustrem.

Czy wojownik znał historię piątej plagi? Czy wiedział o znajomości Bohatera Fereldenu z Arishokiem? Czy zrozumiał plan Mahariela? Czy zauważył Eluvian?

 _Fenedhis6_ , Mahariel przeklął spoglądając w górę.

Stanąwszy w rozwidleniu zapadniętej piwnicy odkrył niespodziewanie zbliżające się niebezpieczeństwo. Czerwień znajomej materii unosiła się nad podłogą górnego poziomu.

Mgła.

Należało działać szybko. Pomóc Arishokowi. Natychmiast.

Belki drgnęły, kurz, kamienie i drzazgi osypały się wokół. Wojownik qunari próbował uwolnić Arishoka spod przygniatających go gruzów. Jego ramiona drżały w napięciu. Nawet jeśli miał zginąć z ostrzem w plecach rzuconym w jego stronę przez wycofującego się wroga zamierzał wypełnić swoją rolę7. (W najgorszym razie Arishok sam będzie musiał zająć się ujęciem zbiega.)

Dowódca Antaam czując ustępujący ciężar uniósł się zasłaniając twarz ręką. Uważając na poświęcenie, z jakim wojownik qunari dźwigał ogrom rumowiska wstał najszybciej jak tylko pozwalały na to jego rany. Przytrzymując się ściany, ignorując własną dezorientację i wszelkie dolegliwości, dotarł w bezpieczne miejsce. Wojownik odstępując nieco w tył upuścił wielkie belki. Kawałki odłamków gruzowiska zatańczyły w powietrzu.

Do zawalonego magazynu nagle wpadł silny podmuch wiatru. Mahariel spojrzał w górę. Czerwień z wolna wypełniała całą przestrzeń w korytarzu. Mahariel zobaczył, iż nowa mgła była inna niż poprzednia. Ciemna jak krew. Połyskiwała groźnie jak wielki jadowity wąż. Zła, błyszcząca nowym blaskiem. Mahariel ciągle jeszcze rozpoznawał w niej byt, tą samą obecność plagi, która płynęła w jego krwi. Nowa moc stworzyła nowe zło. Struktura mgły była zmieniona. Ciemną chmurę materii przeszywały błyskawice. Nadawały skazie duchowy wymiar. Zmieniona była wrogiem. Żywiołem. Agresja wybuchała w jej wnętrzu żywym ogniem. Jak eksplozja prochu w celi, w której Rasaan przesłuchiwała Mahariela.

Czy saar mógł wpłynąć na strukturę mgły, tak gwałtownie jak to uczynił z krwią Mahariela?

Cokolwiek się stało, wzmocniło destrukcyjną naturę materii plagi.

Mahariel gorączkowo wskazał na niebezpieczeństwo. Przy pomocy znaków starał się zwrócić uwagę Qun na własne emocje. Strach. Przez krótką chwilę rozważał możliwość konfrontacji z qunari. Próbował mówić, niestety zbyt niewyraźnie by zostać zrozumianym. Wojownik Qun uwolniwszy miecz Arishoka spod gruzów podał dowódcy oręż. Mgła napłynęła do wnętrza piwnicy. Arishok spojrzał na elfa z wolna przesuwającego się w stronę otwartego Eluvian. Mahariel nie wiedział co w tym momencie dziwiło dowódcę Antaam bardziej – obecność basra, czy aktywne lustro? Wojownik Qun mówił coś z oddali wskazując na sunącą z górnego poziomu w dół przepaści czerwoną materię. Spostrzegł jej zmianę. Tłumaczył Arishokowi swoje doświadczenia.

 _Na drugą stronę Eluvian_ Mahariel wskazał poważnie wpatrując się w purpurowe oczy dowódcy Antaam. Twarz Arishoka pozostawała maską. Strażnik nie uzyskał odpowiedzi. Nie wiedział nawet, czy qunari zrozumiał jego słowa.

 _To nie jest sztuczka. Choć ze mną na drugą stronę_ ponowił prośbę. Jednak Arishok przestał patrzeć w jego kierunku. Przyboczny dowódcy przestąpił do przodu. Jego oczy rozszerzył strach, gdy mężczyzna spostrzegł to, przed czym przed chwilą ostrzegał ich Mahariel. Materię pożerał ogień.

\- Musimy się ukryć, inaczej zginiemy – powiedział nie odrywając wzroku od przerażającego zjawiska. Przestąpił kilka kroków w stronę Eluvian. Arishok, nadal ranny i osłabiony rozumiejąc zamierzenia towarzysza, powoli ruszył w ślad za nim. Wojownik zaoferował mu swoją pomoc wyciągając w jego stronę silne ramię. Arishok pokręcił głową. Mgła zaczęła wypełniać przestrzeń niższego piętra magazynu.

Mahariel przestąpił na drugą stronę lustra. Nie mógł dłużej trwać w Kas. Chciał zachować odpowiednią, bezpieczną odległość między sobą a podążającymi za nim Qun. Ufał, iż ostatecznie podejmą właściwą decyzję.

Oczom strażnika ukazał się nowy świat.

Wojownik qunari i Arishok przeszli do jego wnętrza tuż za nim.

Mahariel na moment zapominał o ich obecności.

Jak okiem sięgnąć całą nową przestrzeń wypełniał las. Magiczny, niezwykły i przerażający. Zamiast wysokich grabów, dębów, buków i zielonych krzewów Mahariel widział metalowe drzewa i nieaktywne lustra Eluvian (niektóre rozbite w drobny pył). W oddali, jakby za mgłą (tym razem bardziej neutralną, jeśli nie naturalną) majaczył wysoki mur, jakby starych ruin zdradzających architekturę Elvhenan. Ścieżki prowadzące pomiędzy Eluvian pozbawione były życia. Brakowało organicznej roślinności i innych żywych istot. Ludzi, elfów, krasnoludów. Brakowało słońca. Sklepienie nieba miało brudny niebieskoszary kolor. Bezruch panujący w ogół szybko dał się poznać jako źródło nowych niepokojów. Tajemniczy świat budził w nim nowy strach. Mącił zmysły. Dawał wrażenie bycia przedmiotem cudzych obserwacji. Pomimo szeregów drzew i luster, Mahariel i dwójka wojowników Qun, pozostawali doskonale widoczni z każdego miejsca na horyzoncie. W przestrzeni Eluvian ucieczka była niemożliwa. Przynajmniej jedna para oczu zawsze będzie śledziła każdy ruch (twoja własna).

Mahariel otrząsając się z wrażenia jakie wywarła na nim nowa rzeczywistość spojrzał ostrożnie na Qun poruszających się bliżej ciągle jeszcze otwartej tafli. Wszystkie pozostałe lustra były nieaktywne. Po drugiej stornie czynnego Eluvian widać było jak czerwona mgła wypełnia całe pomieszczenie piwnicy. Ruchoma powierzchnia zwierciadła w jednej chwili zmieniła się w rdzawą przecinaną błyskami chmurę.

Nawet jeśli mgła zniknie, dla Mahariela nie było drogi powrotnej.

Wojownik Qun spostrzegając bas twardo ruszył w jego kierunku. Zakręcił rękojeścią broni, ostrze przecięło przestrzeń. Mahariel, bez własnej broni, zagubionej w magazynie, przygotował się do uniku.

Arishok przytrzymał własną dłoń w środku tafli aktywnego Eluvian. Nie można było dopuścić do zamknięcia się lustra. Droga powrotna musiała być zabezpieczona.

Krzyk zatrzymał wszelki ruch.

Arishok trzymając dłoń po drugiej stronie walczył z narastającą słabością, zaciskał zęby.

Ani Mahariel, ani wojownik qunari nie zdążyli odpowiednio zareagować nim ogrom mgły z siłą pędzącego wodospadu przedarł się na drugą stronę lustra. Uderzenie mocy niemal zwaliło z nóg Mahariela i stojącego przed nim qunari. Arishok pchnięty pędem materii w tył uderzył ciałem o kamienny bruk. Nie stracił przytomności. Wojownik Qun natychmiast ruszył na ratunek swojemu dowódcy. Arishok podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej gestem ręki zatrzymał wojownika. Jego lewa dłoń była niemal czarna, zupełnie spalona. Mahariel widział jak Arishok krzywiąc twarz chowa ranną dłoń przy boku.

Krwawa materia mgły w szybkim tempie dobywała się z Eluvian graniczącego z twierdzą. Tafla lustra działała na nią jak siatka ochronna, jak tarcza. Oczyszczała z ognia i niebezpiecznych błysków. Mgła, która przenikała do nowej przestrzeni, była czysta. Czerwona i gładka jak aksamit. Niezmiennie jednak pozostawała niebezpieczna.

Gdy ostatnie cząstki bytu przeniknęły na druga stronę, Eluvian zamknęło się nagle odcinając Qun drogę powrotną do Kas.

Mahariel nerwowo spoglądał na gęstą, czerwoną mgłę unoszącą się wokół. Jej bliska i intensywna obecność wprawiała jego dłonie w nerwowe drżenie, serce w najszybszy rytm. Czuł jakby potęga mgły przemawiała pobudzając jego krew własną skażoną pieśnią. Skrzywił twarz, gdy dźwięk Wołania w jego głowie na moment przybrał na sile.

Tak jak Arishok i jego wojownik, Mahariel z obawą patrzył jak mgła otacza i bierze w posiadanie jedno z pobliskich luster Eluvian ... jak lustro otwiera się pod naporem mocy skazy ... jak czerwona materia przechodzi na druga stronę.

 _Szybko_ wskazał Mahariel nie kryjąc zdenerwowania. _To może być wasza jedyna możliwość ucieczki. Wasz wróg stworzył potwora, który zagroził życiu Arishoka. Czy Antaam nie powinno ruszyć w pościg?_

Qunari zwrócili twarze w jego kierunku. Mahariel pędem rzucił się do przodu. Biegł w stronę nowo otwartego lustra choć czuł, że niedługo zabraknie mu sił by utrzymać przytomność. Saar, qamek, moc plagi, qunari, Arishok, Eluvian, mgła … Mahariel był u kresu wytrzymałości.

Musiał zdążyć nim Eluvian zamknie się, nim mgła całkowicie przeniknie na drugą stronę.

Przestępując rdzawą, skażoną taflę, Mahariel, nie zważając na obecność mgły przestąpił wraz z nią na druga stronę. Tak jak poprzednio, czymkolwiek była, zdawała się nie dostrzegać lub nie zwracać uwagi na jego obecność. Nie traktowała strażnika jak wroga. Dzielili to samo pochodzenie.

Po drugiej stronie Eluvian Mahariel zobaczył pomieszczenie, zaciemnione, ciasne, wypełnione sprzętem i skrzyniami. Z boku znajdowały się schody w górę i drewniane drzwi. Kolejny magazyn? Na ustawionych rzędem kufrach Mahariel rozpoznał sygnatury Kirkwall i Zakonu z Orlais. Wyżej, na prawo, na ścianie ktoś zawiesił kolejne, wielkie lustro Eluvian. Jego blade, czerwone światło oznaczało, iż również to przejście zostało uruchomione za sprawą mgły i skazy. Krwawa materia przechodziła z pierwszego Eluvian bezpośrednio do następnego.

Mahariel drżącą dłonią sięgnął do pierwszego lustra ufając, iż skaza w jego krwi pozwoli utrzymać aktywne Eluvian wystarczająco długo, by również qunari mieli możliwość bezpiecznego przejścia. Pusty, martwy las i nieznany świat po drugiej stronie nie dawały nadziei na przetrwanie.

Pierwszy pojawił się wojownik Qun, zaraz za nim Arishok. Nim dowódca zdążył przestąpić na druga stronę pierwszy z mężczyzn otwartą dłonią uderzył Mahariela w twarz. Trafił w nos. Pojawiła się krew. Oszołomiony i zaskoczony agresją qunari, którego życie starał się uratować, Mahariel nie zdołał obronić się przed kolejnym atakiem. Wojownik jednocześnie przesunął stopy pod nogami strażnika, złapał bas, ścisnął kark. Siła qunari była tak olbrzymia jak jego gniew. Mahariel półświadomie wycofał dłoń z lustra, uderzył kolanami o podłogę. Gdyby qunari nie trzymał jego głowy w górze, elf osunąłby się zemdlony pod ścianę. Mahariel na oślep próbował sięgnąć gardła, ramion, nadgarstków napastnika. Bezskutecznie. Lustro zamknęło się. Jedno, potem drugie. Przed oczami Mahariela zatańczyły czarne plamy, pieśń huknęła jak błysk8. Jego ciało odmawiało posłuszeństwa. Umysł tracił kontrolę. Mahariel posępnie pomyślał o końcu drogi i o tym jak niesprawiedliwy spotyka go koniec.

 _Ocaliwszy swoich oprawców, skonał zgładzony ich gniewem._

Cios jednak nie nadszedł. Dłoń zgniatająca jego kręgosłup zniknęła. Qunari przestąpił do tyłu, na bezpieczną odległość.

Mahariel oparł ciało na ramie lustra. Niepewnym ruchem otarł z twarzy świeżą krew, rozmasował obolały kark. Na moment uniósł głowę. Jego otępiały wzrok napotkał postać górującego nad nim wojownika Qun. Ciężki grymas silnej odrazy skierowany był bezpośrednio w jego kierunku. Qunari patrzył na elfa jak na wyjątkowo nieprzyjemny twór czyjejś wyobraźni. Oceniając i nie rozumiejąc. W mroku pomieszczenia, z tyłu, Arishok siadł na skrzyniach pod przeciwległą ścianą. Broń złożył z boku. Najwyraźniej ranny i zmęczony, tak jak Mahariel był zbyt słaby na jakiekolwiek konfrontacje, dyskusje czy przesłuchania.

\- Wydaje ci się, że bas wygląda wystarczająco przytomnie, by atakować? – mówił. – Zostaw go. Trzeba ustalić gdzie jesteśmy.

Na te słowa, doznając ulgi, Mahariel rozluźnił ciało, osunął się bezwładnie na stojące obok metalowe sprzęty. Na moment przestał oddychać. Jeśli qunari zdecydują się go zabić, Mahariel z chęcią ułatwi im wykonanie egzekucji. Sobie samemu zaś oszczędzi niepotrzebnych, dalszych cierpień.

… pozwolił umysłowi odpłynąć w ciężki sen …

... ciemne plamy zastąpiła zupełna ciemność ...

 _... ma serannas9 ..._

…..

Przypisy

…..

1 W mojej wersji świata Wielebną Wiktorią jest Leliana.

2 Wg DA: Inkwizycja Szary Strażnik, Bohater Fereldenu około roku 9:40 poszukiwał leku na Wołanie (mojemu Maharielowi towarzyszył Zevran). Sprawa była o tyle paląca, że Koryfeusz używając magii skazy wywołał u strażników silną, masową reakcję na Pieśń.

3 Według Dragon Age Wikia elfy w świecie Thedas widzą w ciemnościach.

4 Dirthamen – jeden ze Stworzycieli świata według Dalijczyków. Bóg Tajemnic, były kumpel Solasa.

5 Rytuał Szarej Straży wykonywany podczas inicjacji na członka bractwa. Polega głównie na celowym skażeniu delikwenta plagą. Plaga postępuje u takiego Strażnika dużo wolniej, niż w przypadku zwykłego, przypadkowego zakażenia krwią pomiotów. Strażnicy zyskują dzięki rytuałowi połączenie z mrocznymi pomiotami, przy czym w przeciwieństwie do pomiotów, członkowie bractwa zachowują własną tożsamość.

6 Dalijskie przekleństwo.

7 Rethsaad jest wojownikiem Beresaad. Oddział Beresaad w społeczeństwie Qun zajmuje się ochroną. Rethsaad jest bodygardem Arishoka. Taką funkcję mu przypisałam. (Tylko przypominam, żeby było jasne z czego wynikają priorytety Rethsaada.)

8 Grafomania? Jakaś pseudo-synestezja? Nie. To tylko moja próba wyjaśnienia jak głuchoniemy Mahariel może odbierać prześladujący go dźwięk Pieśni. Huk grzmot jest mu obcy. Dlatego grzmot zastąpiłam błyskiem. Pieśń działa na Mahariela otępiająco, jak zbyt intensywny blask.

9 Ma serannas – tłum. z elvenhan: dziękuję.


End file.
